Mi chica ideal bajo el mismo techo
by GaviBlog
Summary: Hinata tiene tiempo enamorada de Naruto, pero por más que trata este no voltea a verla. Cuando su vecino Uchiha Sasuke necesita un departamento y huir de Sakura se refugiará con Hinata a cambio de conseguir que el rubior hiperactivo se enamore de ella. Pero no tiene previsto lo que sucederá cuando empiecen a vivir juntos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mi Chica ideal bajo el mismo techo**_

_Su cuerpo sobre el de ella se sentía delicioso, se podían escuchar las respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos, podía olerse la pasión…_

— Si tan solo me mirara una vez…— ella es linda, pero desde hace más de 2 meses se la pasa buscando la manera de verse más hermosa, ya ha probado maquillarse, cambiarse el peinado, participar más en clase, leer en voz alta, cambiar de perfume, pero nada ha servido para que él la voltee a ver.

El chico de sus sueños es alto, de piel tostada, de cabello rubio, de hermosos ojos azules su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto.

La chica de los sueños de Naruto es pelirosa, de ojos color esmeralda, de piel clara y que es completamente distinta a ella. Su nombre Haruno Sakura.

El chico de los sueños de Sakura es pelinegro, de piel blanca como la nieve y ojos más oscuros que la misma noche, su nombre es Uchiha Sasuke.

Y la chica de los sueños de Sasuke es… ¿Cómo es?

—Hinata-chan ¿Por qué miras tanto a Sasuke? – la chica reaccionó enseguida.

—TenTen—san, es que… no sé qué tipo de chicas le gustan a Sasuke-kun…

— ¿Y por qué el interés?

— No lo sé…creo que todos tenemos a alguien en mente ¿no?

— ¿Cómo tú a Naruto?

Ella se sonrojó. Su nombre es Hyuuga Hinata, es bajita, de piel blanca y ojos color perla, cabello entre negro y azul que llegan debajo de la cadera.

Comparte un departamento con TenTen la novia de su primo, y el chico que mencionan es su vecino. Viven en un condominio de departamentos para estudiantes, Hinata estudia su tercer año de universidad y TenTen está a tan solo 1 mes de terminar su carrera. El chico Uzumaki por el que tanto suspira estudia en su universidad pero en otra carrera junto con la pelirosa, la cual también vive en el condominio de departamentos solo que un piso más arriba y Naruto se la pasa visitándola.

La chica peliazul le tenía cierto temor a su vecino Sasuke, tal vez la mayoría de ese miedo era provocado porque el tipo era un misterio, nunca hablaba con nadie pero eso no evitaba que trajera a todas las vecinas locas por su apariencia.

Un poco más tarde ese domingo llegó su primo de visita, un chico bien parecido de cabello castaño con el mismo color de ojos y piel más morena que la de ella, lo abrazo efusivamente.

— Es un gusto ver que se encuentra bien, que bueno que cuidas de ella TenTen.

— Claro amor— ella lo besó efusivamente, Hinata apartó la vista avergonzada hasta que su prima política le llamó — por favor Hinata— mientras le guiñaba un ojo, la ojiperla entendió, era momento de que su primo y ella compensaran el tiempo juntos y tenía que irse del departamento al menos unas dos horas… hasta que sus primos terminaran de "reencontrarse".

La azabache caminó por los pasillos del condominio, no tenía a donde ir durante esas dos horas, después de todo no tenía muchos amigos con los cuales salir, y en ese momento no sentía ganas de andar sola por la calle, su mente estaba entretenida. En eso una puerta la golpeó en el rostro, exclamó dolor y entonces escuchó una disculpa que le helo la sangre.

— Perdón Hinata, fíjate mejor por donde caminas o te puede ir peor ¿Estás bien?

Era Sasuke que la veía con una pequeña sonrisa, y ella se extrañó de sobremanera, en su vida había visto sonreír a ese tipo.

— Estoy bien Sasuke-kun…—se levantó como pudo y pasó de largo, hasta que él la llamó.

— ¿Estás desocupada? No tengo nada que hacer y creo que tú tampoco ¿Vamos a tomar un café?

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y asintió como hipnotizada, en su vida pensó que Sasuke la invitaría si quiera a tirar la basura.

— Llevamos tres años viviendo uno al lado del otro y no sé más que tu primer nombre—exclamó el pelinegro mientras revisaba la carta de cafés.

— Me llamo…Hyuuga Hinata, tengo 21 años y estudio diseño de interiores…soy la hermana mayor…am…

Él soltó un "Hmp" mientras le pedia con la mano detenerse, Hinata palideció asustada. ¿Y si había hartado al Uchiha?

— Tranquila, esto no es un interrogatorio del FBI, yo soy Uchiha Sasuke, también tengo 21 años y estudio derecho, soy el hermano menor… y dime ¿Qué te ha parecido vivir sola?

— A sido una buena experiencia, pero eso está a punto de terminar, mi amiga con la que comparto el departamento termina en menos de un mes su licenciatura y se va a ir de la ciudad por lo que no sé cómo me costeare el depa…—suspiro la ojiperla.

— Puede que pronto yo este en la misma situación…

La conversación siguió por un buen rato, cuando de pronto sintió una acosadora mirada, giró el rostro hacia donde estaba el ventanal del lugar y vio a Sakura recargada comiendo con la mirada a Sasuke, y junto a ella el rubio con una mueca de desagrado que ni siquiera se detuvo y paso de largo.

— ¿Los conoces? – Preguntó Sasuke.

—N-Naruto-kun es un conocido de la universidad y ella vive en el piso de arriba…—suspiró quedamente.

— Siento que ella me acosa, estudia en la misma universidad que yo y no deja de seguirme…él es un verdadero tonto, siempre se la pasa peleando conmigo sobre calificaciones y en fútbol…

—¡C-Conoces a Naruto—kun!—ella se levantó entusiasmada, tanto que él la miró con perspicacia.

— No seré detective pero se nota que te encanta el Uzumaki…

Hinata se llenó de color

— Él es la persona más competitiva que existe…el problema es que quiere todo lo que yo tengo…

— ¿Todo lo que tú tienes?...

**[...]**

— ¿Eso te dijo?

TenTen miró atónita a su mejor amiga, mientras una sonrisa de malicia se dibuja en su rostro.

— N o te imagines cosas TenTen-san, él es un chico muy amable…

— Sí, es eso y es el tipo que te pude llevar a una cita con tu chico Naruto…

— ¡No voy a utilizar a Sasuke-kun!

—No lo utilices…hagan un trato, que él te ayude a poner celoso a Naruto y tú le ayudas con lo que él necesite…—TenTen estaba tan contenta con su macabra idea que no escuchó los reclamos de la Hyuuga— ¡Hinata! ¡Sasuke es tu boleto al cielo!

El pobre del Uchiha no se imaginaba lo que el par de amigas…más bien la loca de TenTen ya estaban planeado con su ser. ¿Qué diablos podría necesitar de ella el chico más guapo y cotizado de la Universidad? ¡Nada! O eso es lo que la ilusa de Hinata pensaba.

Muy buenas. Este es otro de mis trabajos pasados, escrito igual en el 2012. Es una comedia romántica un tanto (muy) cliché. Me gustó escribirla y ahora se las comparto por esta plataforma. Es un SasuHina. En su momento me dijeron que tenía OoC. Sinceramente no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero desde mi trinchera no lo sentí tan así. Pero juzguen ustedes. Precisamente en este Fanfic, que fue de los últimos que publiqué completo antes de abandonar el vicio, una chica me ayudó mucho con mi redacción. Ya no la encontré pero Zimba si lees esto te agradezco mucho tus intervenciones pacientes para que esta bruta escritora mejorara hace ya 3 años.

**¡Esta historia será actualizada cada 3 días. Por lo que pronto terminaremos con ella!**


	2. Capítulo 2

CAPITULO 2

Las clases han terminado como cualquier otro día normal, ella baja las escaleras resignada, otro día que se topaba de frente a Naruto en la cafetería y nuevamente había sido incapaz de hablarle, él ni siquiera la miró y eso la mantuvo desconsolada hasta la salida.

Cuando al pasar por un salón su vecino salía acompañado del rubio, quien hablaba con avidez, Hinata pensó en huir, cuando la llamaron.

— ¡Qué bueno verte vecina!, estaba a punto de irte a buscar, vámonos— le dijo el pelinegro tomándola del brazo, a lo que la chica no supo responder.

— Hey Sasuke, pensé que hoy iba a ir a tu casa, ¿nos acompañara esta chica? – Preguntó el rubio, mientras arqueaba las cejas sin entender nada—

—Lo siento Naruto, pero hoy quede de… ver una película en su casa…

— ¡Genial! ¿Los puedo acompañar…? Este…tú te llamas…ah… estas en la clase de al lado… pero no puedo recordar tu nombre –exclamó sonriendo el chico ojiazul, mientras la azabache no sabía cómo reaccionar… ¿Debería estar feliz por poder conversar con Naruto, o triste porque él no recordara ni su nombre?

—Se llama Hinata, dobe, y si ni siquiera sabes su nombre no seas maleducado y deja de molestar, vámonos – espetó el Uchiha jalándola fuera de la universidad, no miró ni tantito atrás y solo le siguió hasta que llegaron a los departamentos, cuando la peliazul iba a entrar al suyo la detuvo.

— Disculpa mi actitud, es que ya estoy un poco cansado de tener a Naruto siempre en mi casa…perdón por entrometerte y por lo de ese idiota… discúlpalo no lo hizo con mala intención —Sasuke le sonrió y entro a su departamento.

Cuando le contó a Tenten lo sucedido ella sonrió tan malévolamente que un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

— Date cuenta Hina, estando cerca de Sasuke puedes estar más cerca de Naruto… si se la vive en su departamento y tú te haces su amiga…o su novia estarás a un paso de ser amiga íntima del Uzumaki –

—Y tú date cuenta que lo que dices son tonterías Tenten-san, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué llegue y le diga "puedes ayudarme a estar cerca de Naruto"? ¿Puedes hacer que él se fije en mí? ¿Me ayudas a ponerlo celoso? ¿Mmm?

— ¡Exacto!

Hinata miró a su amiga con reproche y la otra solo sonrió. Ambas decidieron descansar al fin y al cabo el día siguiente era sábado y podían dormir más de lo esperando. Cuando una persona tocó la puerta, Tenten se dirigió a abrir y sorpresa al encontrar a una de sus amigas más cercanas.

— ¡Temari!

Hinata se asomó y sintió como la otra la abrazaba llenándola de besos

— Las extraño tanto par de tontas – sonrió la rubia, mostrando una bolsa llena de cervezas — ¡Vamos a platicar!

Las tres pasaron de las dos de la mañana conversando y bebiendo, que al final las tres se quedaron completamente dormidas en el suelo.

—¡Temari! ¡Temari!

Tenten levanto a su amiga, y juntas dejaron la casa.

Cuando la chica azabache despertó encontró una nota:

"Hina, termine teniendo que ir a la Universidad por emergencia, me lleve conmigo a Temari, regresamos en un rato"

Sonrió la chica que aún no se había vestido, su ropa solo consistía en un pequeño short blanco y una playerita azul cielo que le habían servido de pijama. Su roommate no se encontraba en casa así que podía quedarse a sus anchas, tal vez más tarde se haría un poco de huevos estrellados o tal vez un pan tostado y mermelada bastarían. Fue entonces que tocaron a la puerta, pensó que Tenten había terminado sus asuntos rápido y las llaves las había olvidado por lo que sin más cuidado abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un par de chicos que hicieron que la joven por un pelo se desmayara.

—Hinata…—murmuro Sasuke un poco apenado por ver a la joven con escasas ropas— quería saber si tienes un poco de aceite, es que Naruto quiere preparar unos huevos para almorzar y me quede sin aceite…

—Naruto—kun…am, sí…—miró al chico rubio que solo sonreía apenado cuando abrió sus ojos de par en par.

— Hey Hinata ¿Qué tal si desayunamos todos aquí?

— ¡Hey dobe! Tú no sabes si tiene planes o si no quiere, no propongas cosas tan tontas— gritó el pelinegro dándole un golpe en la cabeza que hizo reír a la chica.

—E-está bien si almorzamos…todos aquí, pueden cocinar aquí…—contestó sonrojada, mientras Naruto le sonreía y se acercaba a la cocina—

—Te encantaran mis huevos –gritó eufórico, mientras ella se sonrojaba de sobremanera.

— Tranquila Hinata… habla de los de la gallina… no los de él, chica pervertida—sonrió Sasuke sentándose en el sillón del departamento.

Lo miró completamente roja como tomate, y estaba a punto de gritarle que era mentira, cuando el ojiazul se viró a verla

—¡Hey Hinata! ¿No te da vergüenza andar así con dos jóvenes completamente sanos y viriles en tu casa?

Ella abrió la boca sin saber que decir y corrió hacia su cuarto, mientras los dos chicos reían, uno más fuerte que el otro. Regresó pronto, con un pans gris, que seguramente fue lo que encontró más rápido.

Los tres desayunaron amenamente, hasta que la puerta fue tocada con violencia, todos se desconcertaron y el encargado para ir a ver quién era fue Naruto, por más que preguntó de quién se trataba nadie contestó y como fue más su curiosidad que su precaución giró la perilla, y apenas lo hizo la puerta fue pateada con gran fuerza que el rubio salió disparado

—¡UCHIHA SASUKE! – Gritó el muchacho que era bien parecido, de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, obviamente pariente del chico Uchiha.

—¡ITACHI! Pero que….¿No ves que estoy desayunando?

El mayor tomó de la camisa a Sasuke, y lo arrojó al suelo, Hinata se levantó molesta

— ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Esta es mi casa!

—Disculpe hermosa dama, en un momento sacaré la basura de aquí— su sonrisa era cautivadora y fue en el descuido del mayor que Sasuke le arremetió un golpe en el pecho que hizo que pudiera levantarse—

—Itachi….estás loco…

—¡Psicópata! –Gritó Naruto acercándose a Sasuke.

—Tú ni te metas rubiecito violable— dijo Itachi de mal modo—Sasuke, el viejo me ha mandado a decirte que por tu mala actitud, con tus malas notas y tu mal estado de vida…dejara de pagarte el alquiler del departamento, y yo solo venía a avisarte…arréglate como puedas... fue lo que dijo.

—¡Y por eso entras como loco a casa ajena! – Farfullo molesto el ojiazul—

—Naruto…tú te la vives en el ex departamento de Sasuke, y en el de Sakura…ahora encima estas en el de esta sexy chica…no me vengas con esas…

Sasuke no podía hablar, la noticia le dejó en shock

—Vamos amigo…—Naruto lo sacó casi a rastras del departamento de Hinata, quien solo vio con sorpresa la escena…pronto se quedó sola.

Ya pasan de las dos de la tarde, y la joven Hyuuga está parada fuera del departamento del Uchiha, mira la puerta con temor, inhala profundamente y toca la puerta levemente, espera unos segundos y nadie abrie, se da cuenta que con ese leve ruido jamás le abrirán y decide golpear la puerta más fuerte, de pronto esta se abre.

—¡Hinata! Que milagro que vienes… Sasuke está un poco desanimado…

No era raro que anduviera por ahí después de todo. Vivian uno al lado del otro. Lo que era extraño era que ese chico de tez blanca estuviera…semimuerto en su sillón. Entro temerosa y Naruto le sonrió, algo que para ella era muy extraño y le hacía estar muy feliz.

—Sasuke—kun ¿estás bien?

—Tengo que desocupar el departamento en dos días… no estoy bien

—Sasuke, acaba de venir Tsunade a decirte que mañana ya debe estar desocupado – interrumpió Naruto haciendo que el chico pelinegro se hundiera en el sillón—

— ¿Y por qué no te quedas con Naruto—kun? –musitó quedamente.

— Porque el dobe ya tiene a alguien viviendo con él…—exclamó desesperado—

— Lo siento amigo, pero mis padres no me dejaran echar a Sai así nada más…—

—Sí lo entiendo Naruto, no te preocupes…

La chica lo miró tan preocupado que se le ocurrieron mil maneras pero ninguna se le hacía buena al Uchiha

—Podemos buscar un departamento…

—No tengo dinero para rentar uno…—

En esa conversación estaban cuando alguien comenzó a gritar afuera

—¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun! abre soy yo… ¡Sasuke-kun! – Repetía la chica—

—Hay no puede ser…lo que me faltaba—

—Yo abro – gritó Naruto con emoción, pero Sasuke seguía gritando que no lo hiciera…

— ¡Sasuke—kun! – la chica que entró (y que ni siquiera se dignó a voltear a ver a Naruto) era pelirosa, de ojos esmeralda y que vivía en el piso de arriba.

— ¿Qué quieres Sakura?

— Me acabo de enterar que tienes un día para dejar el departamento…

—Te debió decir Tsunade…—suspiró el rubio a quien en definitiva… no le hacían caso—

—¡Yo tengo una solución! Ven a vivir conmigo…—suspiró un poco avergonzada de sus palabras y todos los ahí presentes se quedaron sin habla—

— ¡PERO SAKURA-CHAN! Como…como…

— Cállate Naruto, esto es con Sasuke…—respondió la chica, cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Hinata, hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Y tú eres…?

—estudia en la misma universidad que nosotros Sakura—chan… se llama Hinata…—dijo Naruto mientras sonreía francamente—

—No me había dado cuenta… pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Es mi vecina y es mi amiga, lo que ella haga aquí a ti no te importa—respondió el pelinegro sin siquiera voltear a verla, la pelirosa mostró una cara de verdadero fastidio

— Bueno, entonces espero que ya te marches – al decir esto tomo a la azabache del brazo y la condujo fuera—

— Me podía marchar sola—contesto Hinata soltándose, cerró la puerta y dejo a los tres solos—

— No tenías por qué ponerte tan grosera Sakura-chan…—exclamó preocupado el ojiazul, pero ella ni se inmuto en responderle—

Cuando Hinata regresó a su departamento TenTen la miró desconcertada…

— ¿Pero qué te paso? Traes una cara… de malestar—

— Me encontré con Sakura—san…

— ¿la que quiere con tu Naruto?

— No, es al revés, él está detrás de ella… pero a ella le gusta Sasuke-kun— sonrió la azabache—

— ¿Y qué te causa tanta gracia? –

— Que Sasuke—kun…es muy… frio con ella…

Ambas rieron, después de todo era algo gracioso.

—Nee Hinata… tengo que decirte algo importante…—la castaña miró preocupada a su amiga, se sentaron en la cama de la azabache…

Pasan de las 10 de la noche y un suave "Hinata" "Hinata" se repite como eco por el departamento, la chica se acerca temerosa a la puerta, ha tomado un bate

— Si algo me pasa… — apretó el bate entre sus manos, y abrió la puerta, antes de todo recibió al visitante a batazos

— ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡HINATA SOY YO, SASUKE!

Cuando la mujer lo vio pego un grito

— ¡Me ibas a matar!

—Perdón Sasuke-kun no sabía que eras tú…

—hmp…—él no dijo más y se sentó en el sofá color rojo mientras se tocaba la cabeza, después de todo la chica pegaba fuerte.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Nada… mañana en la mañana van a sacar mis cosas de aquí… necesitaba hablar con alguien…supongo…además quería saber… como te sentiste después de darte cuenta de lo de Naruto.

El tipo no tenía la más mínima delicadeza…eso era obvio, ella suspiró pesadamente

—Ya lo sabía, no es novedad

—Interesante, yo podría ayudarte a conquistar a Naruto…—sonrío el pelinegro mientras la ojiperla se llenaba de color—

— ¿En…en serio? –musitó quedamente. No pensó que lo que tanto le tenía dando vueltas en la cabeza llegara a ella tan fácil.

—Claro… pero también quiero algo a cambio…

Ella lo miró confundida, pero verdaderamente adoraba al ojiazul, así que lo miró con perspicacia y él hizo una mueca de agrado

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—

—Hyuuga Hinata…hagamos un trato…


	3. Capítulo 3

CAPITULO 3

Despertó con un dolor de cuello impresionante, se removió en la cama cual animal y bostezó tranquilamente, se levantó quedamente para no despertar al chico que estaba a su lado, semi desnudo y semi muerto, con la sabana apenas tapando sus caderas, la chica se sonrojó y agachó la mirada, dándose cuenta de que ella carecía de pantalones, por lo que rebuscó en el suelo para dar con un pans azul, que de inmediato se puso, salió quedamente del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina, no sin antes volver a echar un vistazo al espécimen masculino que parecía no responder a ningún ruido, sonrió de lado y cerró la puerta detrás suyo.

La cocina se encontraba en movimiento, pues la azabache preparaba el desayuno

— No puedo creer lo que termine haciendo…¿Cuándo iba yo a aceptar eso?... ya no sé ni quien soy—suspiró la chica mientras encendía la parrilla, y ponía a calentar un sartén, rebuscaba en la alacena cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura, viró el rostro y ahí se encontraba el chico, seguía semidesnudo no dejaba de mirarla, ella reaccionó retrocediendo

—Vamos bésame – el azabache la atrajo nuevamente a su cuerpo, pero ella se sonrojí de sobremanera –vamos, hazlo – repitió el chico—

— ¿Pero qué estás loco Sasuke-kun? ve a vestirte, o báñate o lo que tengas que hacer –Hinata lo apartó aun roja de la vergüenza y él comenzó a reír—

—Hay Hinata, que chica tan rara eres tú…— y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, así de la nada entro un rubio dando brincos como niño pequeño, cuando vio la situación abrió la boca y gritó

—Espera Naruto-kun, esto no es lo que parece…—Hinata balbuceó quedamente mientras parecía quererse desmayar—

— ¡Pero Teme que haces!— y dicho esto los separó—

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí dobe?— preguntó molesto el ojinegro alejándose de la joven.

—Tú me dijiste que pasara a verte aquí, ¿lo olvidaste?

—Ah, es cierto… bueno me voy a bañar— y el Uchiha se alejó de los dos en dirección al baño, mientras el rubio y la ojiperla se miraban desconcertados.

—No puedo creer que le permitieras vivir aquí Hinata, eres una gran chica— Naruto sonrió mostrando entusiasmo mientras ella se apenaba por las palabras de él, que nunca hubiera imaginado tenerlo en su casa— ¿pero qué te está dando a cambio? Porque no creo que lo vayas a mantener…

—Me va a ayudar a pagar la renta y los gastos… todavía, no nos ponemos de...de acuerdo en eso…—dijo agachando la mirada con un sobre tono rojo en sus mejillas, después de todo ¿Cómo le iba a explicar lo que habían pactado el Uchiha y ella? Con solo recordarlo se ofuscaba.

En la casa reinaba el silencio, los ojos negros de él estaban clavados en los de ella.

—Soy toda oídos

—Muy bien, yo te ayudo con Naruto, te consigo citas con él, y prometo hacer que se enamoré de ti… con la condición de que me dejes vivir aquí… sé que es apresurado, y que tienes una compañera de cuarto, pero puedo dormir en la sala, en el suelo, donde sea Hinata, créeme estoy desesperado…

La voz del Uchiha denotaba angustia y preocupación, tanto que la chica sonrió, el destino le estaba facilitando las cosas, vivir con un hombre no era lo que esperaba pero sí necesitaba ayuda

—Verás Sasuke-kun, mi compañera de departamento hoy me dijo que le habían ofrecido un trabajo, y era la oportunidad de su vida, por lo que lo tomó enseguida incluso esta tarde se fue de aquí… así que te dejo vivir aquí, si prometes pagar la mitad del alquiler…yo no puedo mantener esta renta sola

Ambos se quedaron callados y una mueca no descriptible apareció en el rostro del pelinegro, lo medito por unos minutos y por fin articulo palabras

—Está bien, pagare la mitad del alquiler, pero ya no seré un inquilino, sino tu compañero de vivienda, por lo que tendré los mismo derechos que tú en esta casa, así que ¿Qué gano yo con vivir aquí? Porque estamos en situaciones iguales, así que no veo el motivo para ayudarte con Naruto después de esto…nos necesitamos de la misma manera

Ella arqueó una ceja mostrando frustración, exhaló pesadamente

— Es cierto Sasuke-kun… pero quiero que me ayudes con Naruto-kun—su cara mostró rubor—

—Por eso te lo repito ¿si te ayudo con Naruto yo que gano?

Ahora era él quien tenía la situación a sus pies, y pensaba utilizar todo a su favor, incluso no pagar la renta.

—¿Qué hay de Sakura-san?

Cuando dijo el nombre de la chica la cara de Sasuke cambió, una mueca de desagrado se formó, para pasar a un estado de alerta.

—Continua

— Sé que ella no te agrada, podemos no decirle que comenzaras a vivir aquí… y así escapas de ella, es lo que tú ganas…

—Una vida sin ella… me agrada la idea Hyuuga, has conseguido un trato de 6 meses, yo te ayudo con Naruto y tú desapareces a Sakura de mi vida—

—¿seis meses?

—En ese tiempo termino mi carrera…

—La mía igual…

Ambos rieron, al parecer era su destino ayudarse por esta vez

—Entonces tenemos un trato— él le cedió su mano y ella estrecho firmemente el compromiso—

Tuvieron que sacar todas las cosas de Sasuke y trasladarlas al departamento de Hinata, terminaron bien entrada la madrugada por lo que la chica callo rendida a su cama

—¿Y yo donde duermo?

— El cuarto de TenTen sigue ocupado…mmm…duerme donde quieras…—la Hyuuga ya había caído en brazos de Morfeo, que hasta pasadas algunas horas, despertó por el calor que tenía que sin dudarlo se quitó el pans que tenía puesto y lo arrojó al suelo y fue entonces que se percató que el chico dormía a su lado semidesnudo, ella lo movió con frenesí completamente sonrojada

—¡Sasuke—kun! pero ¿Por qué duermes así?—

—Hinata… tu estas igual, y no iba a dormir en el suelo, anda déjate de niñerías y duérmete – no la volteo a mirar y se cubrió con la sabana ignorándola por completo, por un momento la azabache pensó en cambiarse de cuarto, pero después de todo no estaban haciendo nada malo y ella solo quería dormir por lo que no le dio más importancia al asunto…

—¿Hinata?... ¿Hinata? creo que tu sartén se está quemando…—la voz del ojiazul la volvió a la realidad y es que en verdad… a su sartén le comenzaba a salir humo, corrió como loca y apago la estufa.

— P-perdón Naruto—kun…es que yo…ah…

— Que linda eres Hinata, déjame hacer el desayuno a mi… ya que aparecí aquí tan temprano…vete acostumbrando porque me tendrás aquí casi diario…— el rubio sonrió como solo él lo sabía hacer, dejando a Hinata hipnotizada que ni siquiera podía responderle, cuando una mano en su hombro la saco del trance.

—Hey Hinata, el baño ya está libre… yo me hago cargo del dobe…— Sasuke ni siquiera estaba vestido, solo una toalla cubría por debajo de sus caderas que la ojiperla enrojeció—

— Chica pervertida – el Uchiha río y ella salió corriendo en dirección al baño.

—Eres malo con ella Sasuke.

— Tú no te metas dobe – él Uchiha sonrió y Naruto lo miro atónito.

— ¿Tú sonriendo?

— ¿Me vas a decir que no te causa risa?

— A mi muchas cosas me causan gracia…a ti mi estimado… casi nada…—el rubio rio de sobremanera mientras rebuscaba en la alacena qué podía cocinar.

Más tarde ese mismo día alguien llamó a la puerta, Naruto abrió tal como si viviera ahí, la chica lo empujó como si no hubiera nadie, él la miro enojado.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? —

— Vivía aquí… ¿Naruto que haces tú aquí? – la chica era TenTen que no notaba la sorpresa del rubio—

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Sasuke se había asomado para ver por qué las voces.

— ¡Sasuke! – La castaña por un pelo y se desmaya cuando lo vio recostado en la que antes había sido su cama—

— ¿Qué pasa? – repitió molesto el pelinegro, cuando Hinata apareció en escena, pues estaba en el baño—

— ¡Me voy un día y ya vives con dos hombres! ¡Jamás lo pensé de ti Hina-chan! Estas creciendo… ¡crecen tan rápido! – la chica comenzó a gritar incoherencias al aire, y Hinata empezaba a colorarse.

— ¡No es nada de eso TenTen! – dicho lo anterior jaló a la castaña a su habitación, donde cerro de un portazo.

Los dos chicos se miraron incrédulos

—Hey Teme…tú jamás me llevas a tu cuarto – reprochó el chico rubio—

—hmp…dobe— y cerró la puerta su cuarto dejando a Naruto afuera—

—¡Hey!

La castaña miraba con expectativas grandes a su amiga, después de oír toda la historia de cómo termino viviendo con Sasuke y casi al mismo tiempo con Naruto.

— ¿Y cómo estuvo tu primer noche con Sasuke?

—TenTen—san… no hicimos nada malo… nada…—ella bajó la mirada abochornada.

— Bueno, ya te he dado mis mejores consejos de cómo ser en la cama…

La chica ojiperla se ruborizó a punto del desmayo

— ¡Créeme TenTen-san no quiero hacer nada de lo que me enseñaste!

— Vamos Hina-chan, algún día tendrás que hacerlo…

— ¡No voy a hacer eso! – la chica se levantó de su cama gritando lo último—

—algún día tendrás que… — citaba la castaña mientras hacia movimientos con su mano y boca.

— ¡No lo digas!

— Tendrás que chupar una de esas cosotas de hombres…

— ¡No voy a chupar ningún pene! – la chica estalló, al igual que su puerta pues los dos chicos la veían completamente asombrados, seguramente por el escándalo habían ido de chismosos a espiar a la chica— ¡N—no es lo que parece!

— Hay Hinata pervertida – exclamó quedamente el Uchiha aun sin salir del shock—

— ¡Pero Hinata! ¿Por qué no? Es el sueño de todo hombre— dijo Naruto sonriente—

— ¿Ves Hinata? – la castaña le sonreía –

— ¡Tú eres un pervertido! – dijo Sasuke dándole un golpe al rubio—

— Tú también TenTen-san…

— ¡Ella tiene razón! – Gritó Naruto, cuando Sasuke estaba a punto de darle otro golpe sonó la puerta y el pelinegro se dirigió a abrir, la dama que esperaba afuera lo vio como si fuera un fantasma.

— ¿Temari?

— Sasuke ¿pero qué haces aquí?

— ¿Ustedes se conocen? – la Hyuuga se había acercado a la puerta para preguntar algo obvio-

— Es la novia de un amigo nuestro – la rubia asintió antes las palabras del Uchiha menor—

—¿Eres amigo de Shikamaru-kun? –Espetó la chica.

—Yo también lo soy – intervino el rubio.

— ¡Temari! A ti te necesitaba, le decía a Hinata que algún día tendrá que…—se acercó a su oído y repitió las palabras anteriormente dichas— ¡Hey!

— ¡Claro que si Hinata!

— ¡Claro que no! – reprocho el azabache, al cual todos voltearon a ver—

— ¿hHay Sasuke me vas a decir que a ti no te gusta que…?— Naruto se acercó a él con una cara de depravado—

— ¡Pero a ella no!

De pronto una riña comenzó a unos pasos de la entrada del departamento de la Hyuuga y el Uchiha, era tanto el escándalo que atrajo la atención de una chica de cabello rosado, que entró hecha una furia

— ¡POR DIOS VECINOS CALLENSE!

Todos la miraron perplejos, y la mirada jade de la chica se posó en Sasuke

— ¡Sasuke-kun! pensé que ya no vivías aquí… ¡estaba tan triste!

— Sakura—chan… veras es que…— Naruto había comenzado a explicarle la situación a la pelirosa, mientras el azabache jalaba "delicadamente" a la Hyuuga—

—Hinata… este no era el trato, ya se dio cuenta donde estoy…

— ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?

—Ahora tu parte del contrato va a consistir a alejarla… directamente de mi… si me sigue acosando adiós trato…deshazte de ella…

— ¿QUÉ?

La joven de mirada perlada vio en cámara lenta como la ojijade abría su boca con sorpresa y se acerca al Uchiha ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer ella para alejarla por completo?


	4. Capítulo 4

_**CAPITULO 4 **_

La chica entró al baño aun somnolienta, la cabeza le había dado muchas vueltas durante toda la noche y no había podido dormir bien, se sentó en el W.C. Y terminadas sus necesidades se miró al espejo, dejó salir el agua de la llave y se lavó la cara con el agua más fría que pudo, así regresó a la realidad, cuando volvió su rostro hacia la regadera vio al chico ojinegro, que tenía una cara fuera de este mundo, se acababa de bañar y ella…

— ¡SASUKE-KUN! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?  
— Me estaba bañando cuando entraste como tonta al baño… no me reproches a mi…  
— Entonces…tú…tú me viste…  
Comenzó a llenarse de color su rostro, y entonces el rio quedamente

—Estamos a mano… yo estoy aquí desnudo 

Ella lo miró completo, era muy cierto, el tipo descaradamente no se había puesto todavía la toalla, por lo que lo checó todo…

—Chica pervertida – exclamó el Uchiha ante la mirada posesiva de la ojiperla, la chica gritó ante el comentario y se volteó lo más rápido que pudo, que no vio el toallero de metal con el que se golpeó fuertemente y todo se puso negro…

Cuando despertó estaba recostada en su cama, y a su lado el chico ya vestido, al parecer había dormido un buen rato, por lo que se apresuró a levantarse.

—Tranquila mujer, ya preparé el desayuno, y todavía es temprano, mejor vete a bañar o llegaremos tarde.

—Pero Sasuke-kun, debemos ponernos de acuerdo para utilizar el baño… ¡tú estabas ahí! Y…y yo también…

— Todo se soluciona con que toques a la puerta mujer…- 

Dicho esto salió del cuarto de la Hyuuga y comenzó a desayunar mientras ella corría apresurada a arreglarse, no debe caber en sospecha que después de bañarse, arreglarse y desayunar su compañero de departamento ya debía estar muy lejos, tomó sus cosas por reflejo y salió corriendo, cuando llegó a la universidad suspiro aliviada, después de todo no comenzaban las clases, subió apresurada las escaleras y tomó asiento.

Mientras tanto en otro salón un chico rubio no dejaba de molestar a Sasuke, quien lo ignoraba lo más que podía  
— Bueno, no te puedes quejar, estás viviendo con una chica extremadamente sexy  
— ¿Y? Usuratonkachi, deberías de dejar de hablar cosas así, te juro que pareces un depravado sexual  
— Algo tenía que heredar del viejo pervertido, y entonces me contaras ¿Qué pasa entre tú y Hinata?  
— No pasa nada Naruto, no imagines tonterías… y ya cállate, siéntate y deja de molestarme.

El rubio hizo un puchero, pero no tuvo otra opción más que la de obedecer, se sentó y se quedó dormido, que aunque el profesor ya daba las clases al otro parecía no importarle.  
— ¡Namikaze!  
El profesor lo golpeó fuertemente con el plumón en la cabeza.  
—Bee-sensei… ¿no ve que estoy durmiendo? Deje de molestar. 

El ojiazul de verdad no media consecuencias, que ignoró a su chiflado profesor, y volvió a recostarse en el pupitre.

—Namikaze… ¡Afuera ahora mismo!  
El mayor tomó de la camisa a su alumno y lo saco del aula.  
—Y no vuelvas… 

Sasuke observó a su profesor pero no articuló palabras hasta que los ojos del sensei chocaron con los de él.  
— ¡Tú Uchiha! Afuera también, ¡vamos de prisa!  
— P-pero profesor… no he dicho nada….  
— No me importa, me caes mal ¡fuera! 

Sasuke lo miró con prepotencia y salió sin decir más, no pensaba quedarse en los pasillos a tontear, por lo que empezó a caminar por las calles en lo que pasaba su clase.  
Las calles estaban semi desiertas, después de todo era una hora inusual para salir a caminar, pasaban de las nueve de la mañana en un lunes a mediados de agosto, cuando al doblar en una esquina se topó de frente a unos ojos verdes agua, el azabache mostró cierta cara de sorpresa  
—Cuanto tiempo Gaara  
—Sasuke… que bueno verte.  
Se saludaron, y el Uchiha le dio una rápida inspección, seguía siendo no muy alto, su cabello seguía al natural, rojo como las llamas del mismo infierno, y su cara sin expresión alguna por más sorprendido que estuviera.  
— ¿No tienes clases o algo?  
— Me falta un semestre para terminar, pero ya me han contratado en una empresa, por lo que no me preocupo.  
— Afortunado, siempre tan calculador que incluso ya conseguiste trabajo sin haberte graduado.  
El pelinegro suspiró aliviado, aunque sea uno de sus amigos ya tenía un futuro más prometedor, el pelirrojo estaba a punto de contestar cuando un rubio apareció detrás de ellos.  
— ¡Teme! Te estoy buscando como tonto.  
El ojiazul se detuvo en seco al ver a Gaara, que no lo pensó y se arrojó a sus brazos, y entonces sí, la cara del pelirrojo mostró un leve sonrojo, mientras abrazaba quedamente al chico, para después alejarlo. Sasuke seguía perplejo, siempre que Naruto estaba de por medio el misterioso, serio y poco amigable de Gaara se convertía en un cachorrito mimado.  
— También me alegra verte Naruto.  
Los tres se miraron entre sí, al parecer grandes cosas pasaban cuando estos tres se juntaban.

[..]

La azabache miraba distraída el pizarrón, y sus ojos mostraban un severo cansancio, que de vez en vez, se entrecerraban.  
—Hinata…Hinata… ¡HINATA DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ! 

El grito de su compañera de banco la sobresaltó, la miró asustada, su piel morena y su cabello rojo que contrastaban con sus amarillos ojos los cuales le reprochaban.  
— Perdón Karui–san  
— La profesora se acaba de marchar, que bueno que no se dio cuenta que estabas así, Anko-sensei es muy mandona, nada que ver con Bee-sensei- exclamó resignada.  
— ¡Hina….ta! ¡Hina…ta!  
Naruto entró dando brincos al salón de la Hyuuga, que lo miró asombrada  
— ¿Qué su…sucede Naruto-kun?  
— Encontramos a un amigo de hace años, y pensamos salir a divertirnos ¿nos quieres acompañar?

La ojiperla se sonrojó por la invitación, cuando su compañera interrumpió.  
— ¿Quién rayos sale a festejar en lunes? ¡Estas tapado de la cabeza Naruto!  
— A ti no te invite Karui  
— ¿Ustedes se conocen? – Preguntó Hinata-  
— Él es el alumno más irresponsable que ha tenido Bee-sensei…  
— ¡Tú profesor está loco!  
— ¡Tú eres el loco!

Los dos chicos comenzaron a discutir.  
— P-pero Naruto-kun, ella tiene razón… mañana no rendiríamos lo mismo en clase…- la chica masculló aquello en un hilo de voz, pero el Uzumaki se detuvo a mirarla-  
— Solo porque ella lo dice, le avisare a Sasuke.  
Naruto le sonrió a la chica, y a la pelirroja le sacó la lengua antes de salir del salón.

Más tarde ese mismo día, la ojiperla y su compañero de cuarto caminan por las calles, cuando se detienen en seco en un restaurante.  
— Bueno, aquí es.  
Los dos se miraron, y ella le sonrió.  
— Ánimo Sasuke-kun.  
— No puedo creer que me hayan obligado a hacer esto…  
— No te obligamos… era la mejor opción.

El pelinegro suspiró entrando al local, mientras se despedía de su acompañante. ¿Cómo había terminado así? _Cuando Sakura se enteró de que Sasuke y Hinata vivían juntos, había armado un verdadero desastre, cuando Sasuke le aclaró que jamás viviría con ella y que Hinata no era una acosadora como ella, la pelirosa toco otro punto en la lista de las cosas por hacer.  
— ¿Y cómo vas a vivir Sasuke-kun? obviamente tendrás que buscar un trabajo.  
— Obviamente Teme, sino ¿Cómo le pagarías a Hinata?_

_Sasuke los miró con detenimiento, era cierto que no había pensado en eso.  
— Hace poco una cafetería abrió cerca de aquí… podrías buscar empleo ahí… de mesero.  
La voz de Hinata hizo que los presentes voltearan a verla.  
— ¡Esa es la solución Sasuke!  
La rubia de Temari lo animaba a aceptar, pero él no se inmutaba.  
— ¡SERIAS TODO UN GALÁN!  
Gritó Sakura, que Naruto viró a verla  
— ¿Yo también me vería galán Sakura-chan?  
— Obviamente no Naruto – la ojijade le contestó sin siquiera voltear a verlo, lo que hizo que él agachara la mirada.  
— ¡Claro que Naruto-kun se vería… galán!… Sasuke-kun…se vería muy…sexy también…  
Hinata había hablado defendiendo al rubio, y su cara se llenó de color, que volvió a bajar la mirada.  
— Hinata tiene razón Sasuke, te verías sexy, toma el trabajo de mesero.  
TenTen le sonrió con malicia, y él se levantó molesto.  
— ¡Está bien! Mañana iré a pedir el empleo ¿satisfechos?  
Todos asintieron.  
— Ahora déjenme solo,¿No tienen hogar? ya pueden irse. _

— Y ahora estoy aquí…-exclamó el pelinegro mientras tomaba la charola y acomodaba unos platos en ella.  
Llegó el miércoles, y Hinata descansaba en su departamento feliz de la vida, cuando Sasuke entró, llegaba del trabajo, y una cara de satisfacción se asomaba por sus labios.  
— ¡Hey Hinata! Vamos de compras, me adelantaron el salario y sería bueno ir por víveres ¿Vamos?  
La Hyuuga se levantó con pereza de su sillón, y acompaño al chico a realizar su primer "súper" juntos.  
— ¿y qué? ¿Cada quien paga lo que necesite?  
— e-eso nos haría necesitar…dos carritos…  
— muy bien, mitad y mitad ¿bien?  
— Pero nadie se va a exceder de lo necesario Sasuke-kun…  
— mientras nos ponemos de acuerdo.  
Caminaron escogiendo frutas, verduras, carne, y bebidas. En el pasillo de bebidas ambos buscaban con la mirada algo, sus ojos dieron en el mismo punto y sus manos chocaron cuando intentaron tomar la botella de té frio. Se miraron cual enemigos, y ninguno daba señales de soltar la botella.  
— ¿Mitad y mitad?  
Ella sonrió y soltó la botella. Hasta en esos pequeños gustos se parecían.  
— Esto es necesario.  
La ojiperla había tomado un calendario y un paquete post- ticks  
— hmp  
No dijo más pero dejo que lo echara en el carrito.

Una vez que llegaron a casa, en ese calendario fueron pegados los horarios de cada quien, contando el trabajo de Sasuke, que de Lunes a Viernes lo acaparaba de 3 a 8, los horarios de la limpieza del departamento, de la lavadora, y de la cena.  
— Muy bien, yo pagaré la luz- dijo Hinata-  
— yo el gas y el agua.  
— y ambos la mitad de la renta – dijeron al unísono-

El jueves cuando Sasuke regresó de su trabajo, miró a la chica que tumbada en el sillón no dejaba de ver unos anuncios. Él se sentó a su lado y de un tirón le arranco el control remoto de las manos.  
— ¡va a pasar una película muy linda!  
— no quiero ver cursilerías Hinata…  
— Nunca especificamos los horarios de la televisión- inquirió ella-  
— pero tu estas en casa todo la tarde, yo recién llego.  
— p-pero la película apenas va a comenzar…por favor.  
Él se limitó a verla, pero cuando un puchero apareció en su boca y unas cuantas lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, el pánico lo tenso.  
— está bien, veremos tu película.  
Ella le sonrió muy agradecida, y un pequeño sonrojo atravesó fugazmente la cara de él. A mitad de la película Hinata comenzó a llorar, y por inercia se recargo en el chico, cuando se dio cuenta de su acción se retiró sonrojada, él sonrió tiernamente.  
— ven llorona  
La atrajo contra su cuerpo, y la abrazó con dulzura, que por un momento ella dejo de sollozar y lo miro directo a los ojos, él pareció consternarse y aparto su mirada.  
Cuando finalizo el filme, la chica lloraba a mares y el Uchiha se tallaba los ojos.  
— Si quieres llorar puedes hacerlo Sasuke-kun…  
— no seas tonta, es una basurita, ya me voy a dormir.  
Se levantó un poco enfadado y cerró su habitación de un portazo, mientras ella reía quedamente.  
— Sí que eres orgulloso Sasuke-kun.

Por fin el viernes había llegado, y a las ocho la Hyuuga se arreglaba frente al espejo.  
— ¡Hinata! Naruto ya está aquí, es hora de irnos.  
— P-perdón, se me hizo tarde.  
La joven salió de su habitación y tanto al pelinegro como al rubio los dejo maravillados, jamás la habían visto con un vestido tan corto y pegado al cuerpo, su cabello recogido dejaba ver la fina y delicada piel de su cuello, y sus ojos brillaban inusualmente gracias a las sombras.  
— no te preocupes, ya vámonos.  
Los tres llegaron a un conocido club de la ciudad, donde prontamente se encontraron con el pelirrojo de Gaara, su hermana Temari y su novio Shikamaru.  
— ¡Gaara-san!  
Gritó la ojiperla sonriéndole efusivamente al pelirrojo, él le dio un amistoso abrazo y Sasuke y Naruto no entendían muy bien lo que pasaba.  
— es la mejor amiga de mi hermana- dijo Gaara a modo de explicación.  
— ¡qué bueno verlos! – Shikamaru les sonrió a los dos recién llegados y besó en la mejilla a Hinata.

Ya pasaban de las dos de la mañana y todo el rato había sido muy ameno, incluso la mayoría ya estaba pasado de copas. Cuando Hinata que recargada en la mesa no dejaba de observar al pelinegro de su compañero de cuarto que bailaba sensualmente con una pelirroja, apretó el vaso en señal de molestia, pero apartó la vista de inmediato  
— No tengo porque ponerme así…  
— ¿Celosa?  
La voz de Gaara la había sorprendido y su cara se llenó de color.  
— Claro que no… Sasuke-kun… es un playboy.  
— Lo es, pero ese no es el problema, sino que con quien baila…es "ella"  
La manera de decirlo del chico provocó la duda en la azabache.  
— ella no es "cualquier mujer"… ¿Por qué aparecería aquí?  
Naruto había entrado en la conversación y se le notaba preocupado.  
— ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó asustada Hinata-  
— ella es Karin.  
El rubio había hecho un énfasis en el nombre, y el pelirrojo solo agrego  
— por Sasuke, es mejor no hablar de ella…  
— Karin…  
La chica se repitió el nombre con un tono que le heló la sangre. Mientras veía como el pelinegro la besaba apasionadamente, su corazón, por un momento se detuvo. 


	5. Capítulo 5

CAPITULO 5

— ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!

La puerta de su habitación no dejaba de ser golpeada, y resonaba en el cuarto con un eco sordo.

— ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!

Repetía la voz, mientras continuaba golpeando la madera.

— Ya estoy despierta, gracias.

La chica contestó de mala gana, y el ruido de la puerta dejó de escucharse, pero alcanzo a oír los pasos lentos en el pasillo y como lentamente se cerraba otra puerta.

Ella continuaba con los auriculares en sus oídos. Y su reproductor de música se había quedado sin batería, asomó sus ojos llorosos por la luz hacia su reloj de tocador. Pasaban de las 10 am, con toda razón su vecino se había dignado en despertarla.

El dolor de cabeza se agudizaba, muy probablemente por la resaca, y su boca pedía a gritos agua.

— Pero no quiero verlo… si quiere desayunar que se vaya con su amiga y a mí que me deje en paz.

Mientras tanto Sasuke se terminó de bañar, regresó a su cuarto a vestirse, y no dejaba de beber agua, mientras se tomaba dos aspirinas procurando bajar el dolor de cabeza.

Miró hacia el cuarto de la azabache, ya habían pasado de las 12 del día y la chica no salía, él ni siquiera había desayunado, pues se suponía ese día el almuerzo lo preparaba ella, así era el trato.

Alguien tocaba la puerta, el joven sonrió con pesadez, ya podía adivinar quién era.

— ¡Sasuke!

Naruto entró a la casa dando brincos, mientras con su mirada buscaba a la peliazul.

— Cómo eres afortunado porque no sientes los efectos de la resaca — exclamó el Uchiha apoyándose en la mesa de la cocina — pero yo no soy tan privilegiado como tú, así que ya mejor márchate Naruto.

— Sí Sasuke, lo sé, de por si te pones malhumorado después de una noche de copas, pero no te preocupes no vengo a buscarte a ti, sino a Hinata.

El pelinegro alzó una ceja en señal de desconcierto.

— Pues está en su cuarto, a pesar de mis insistencias no ha querido salir.

— ¡Hinata!...

El rubio no prestó atención a las palabras de su amigo y comenzó a insistir a la chica.

— Suerte si consigues que te abra.

Y como si fuera magia la puerta se abrió, Hinata tenía puesto un mandil, y llevaba recogido el cabello, al parecer se había puesto a hacer la limpieza de su cuarto.

— Na…Naruto-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Venía a hablar contigo… tú sabes sobre lo que pasó anoche…

La chica lo miró sin entender a qué se refería, y quien metió cuchara en conversación ajena fue el Uchiha

— ¿Qué pasó anoche?

— ¿No te acuerdas Hinata?... tú me besaste, y me dijiste que me amabas…

La contestación del rubio dejó a los dos pelinegros en estado de shock, así tal cual fuera de este mundo, absortos, que Naruto tardó en reparar en lo que había dicho.

— ¿Hinata?...

La chica volvió a la realidad y comenzó a ponerse como un semáforo.

— No….no lo recuerdo Naruto-kun…

Exclamó quedamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

— Creo que estabas demasiado borracha, ¿Quieres salir a comer más tarde? Y hablamos de lo sucedido.

Él sonrió tan francamente que la joven solo asintió con la cabeza, el otro feliz de la vida sonrió y comenzó a salir del departamento, no sin antes finalizar.

— Nos vemos Sasuke, ¡Paso por ti a las 4 Hinata!

Y dicho esto cerró la puerta. El pelinegro miró preocupado su compañera.

— Que emocionada estoy…

— Hmp, ¿a quién le importa?

Sasuke no dijo más y cerró su habitación de un portazo.

El pelinegro solo escucho el ajetreo de afuera, la regadera, algunas cosas cayéndose, y más tarde mucho ruido de aire, un poco después unas cuantas maldiciones por parte de la chica. _"¿Qué le gustara a él?"_

— ¿Qué le gustara a él? Esa chica es una tonta. Mira que besar a Naruto…

El Uchiha se perdió en sus recuerdos.

_Temari miraba con preocupación a su amiga, el azabache que sentado en la mesa no hace gran cosa, se interesa en la mirada de la rubia._

— _Verás, Hinata cuando toma demasiado se vuelve muy distinta e inhibida._

_Algo iba a decir el Uchiha cuando la Hyuuga se levantó impetuosa de su asiento, volteó a ver al pelinegro y este se sorprendió por como lo miraba, ella jamás podía sostenerle la mirada y no solo era eso, la chica parecía estar coqueteando, pero lo barrió de arriba abajo y se dirigió al rubio._

— _¡Naruto-kun! ven, vamos a bailar._

_El otro ni lento ya se encontraba con ella en la pista, y no solo se había atrevido a invitarlo a bailar, sino que la chica lo hacía muy bien, era seductora y parecía que intentaba llevar a la cama a Naruto, pues pegaba su cuerpo al del chico con ímpetu._

— _Sí que la pone mal el alcohol— exclamó Temari._

—_Hmp— _

_Él no dijo más y se alejó de la mesa molesto, se acercó a la barra y estaba a punto de decirle al bartender que le sirviera algo bien cargado, cuando una voz lo sacó aún más de sus cabales._

— _Sasuke-kun, mira, que milagro encontrarte aquí. _

_Sus manos jugaron entre sus cabellos, y a él la sensación le fascinó, obviamente la única persona que se tomaba esas "confianzas" con él, era Karin._

— _También me alegra verte Karin._

_La pelirroja le sonrió, y lo obligó a voltear a verla, él por un momento quiso apartar la mirada, ella seguía siendo un imán de chicos, su figura expuesta por el pequeño short y la ombliguera captaba la mirada de muchos, y sus ojos rojos combinados con las sombras azules los hacían resaltar de sobremanera, que por un momento Sasuke se quedó anonado._

— _¿Te comió la lengua el gato? _

— _No juegues Karin._

— _No juego Sasuke-kun, ¿bailamos? _

_Él alzó una ceja, estaba a punto de negar, cuando no pudo evitar deslizar su mirada por lo bajo y observar como Hinata seguía bailando con su amigo._

— _Está bien._

_La pelirroja lo arrastró a la pista de baile, y a pesar de ser un chico no muy sociable por las locas fans que tenía, sabia mover el bote, eso no lo dudaba nadie, y Karin no era una mujer de pocos movimientos, al contrario se notaba lo bien que se le daba despertar las bajas pasiones._

_Karin intentó meterse hasta en los poros del pelinegro, ya llevaban rato bailando que Sasuke ya se había embriagado con el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Hasta que ella habló._

— _Te extrañe mucho Sasuke-kun._

_Su voz lo sedujo aún más, su aliento en su oído le estremeció el cuerpo. _

— _¿No es raro? Tú fuiste la que terminó conmigo._

— _Lo sé, y hasta ahora me sigo arrepintiendo por ello._

— _Pues deja de arrepentirte._

_Él tampoco pudo evitarlo, pues ella lo besó y de una manera apasionada, que él no tuvo de otra más que corresponderle._

De pronto su estómago rugió ante el hambre, hizo una mueca de desagrado y salió de su encierro, no vio a nadie y eso le hizo suspirar de alivio.

Mientras se preparaba un sándwich, la puerta del cuarto de Hinata se abrió, y ella salió a paso apresurado con el celular pegado a la oreja.

Se veía hermosa, no estaba arreglada como la noche anterior, pero incluso la llegó a ver más bella, esa blusa pegada morada acentuaba sus curvas y el pantalón blanco le ayudaba a su color de cabello.

Cuando terminó la llamada y tomó su saco ubicado a un lado de la puerta, él comentó molesto.

— ¿Ya te vas con el dobe? ¡Que emoción! ¿A qué hora vuelves?

Ella notó su tono burlón, y eso le enfadó.

— Si, ya me voy. Pero no malinterpretes Sasuke-kun, vivimos en el mismo departamento, pero no vivimos juntos ¿Me entiendo?

— Hmp, a la perfección, no vuelvo a preocuparme por ti.

Hinata lo ignoró y abrió la puerta, para encontrarse de frente a Sakura, que parecía haber estado indecisa entre tocar e irse.

— Hinata-san… ¿Podré entrar? ¿O vas a salir? Puedo marcharme ya.

— Para nada Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun está ahí dentro pasa.

Ella entró feliz al departamento y notó enseguida la mirada molesta que le otorgaba a la ojiperla. La cual cambió drásticamente con el siguiente comentario de ella.

— Pero no te emociones demasiado Sakura-san, apenas ayer Sasuke-kun encontró a un viejo amor, al parecer está muy emocionado.

La ojiesmeralda la miro sorprendida, y ella sonrió saliendo del departamento.

— ¿Es eso cierto Sasuke-kun?

— En parte…

Él mostró desinterés por comentar lo de Karin, así que Sakura pronto cambio la conversación.

— ¿Y a donde va ella tan arreglada?

— Va a una cita con Naruto.

— ¡No puede ser!

— Deja de gritar, ¿Quieres un sándwich?

Mientras en otro lugar de la ciudad, una parejita acaramelada no deja de entrar a tiendas de vestidos, de pantalones, de lencería, pasean como viles adolescentes, y poco les importa estar a la vista de todos, ellos se besan, delicadamente, suavemente, mordiéndose los labios, jugueteando con sus lenguas, y escuchan cerca de ellos a una señora

— ¡Ya no hay moral!

Ellos solo ríen y continúan caminando cuando a través de un vidrio se percatan de la presencia de un rubio y la azabache dentro de un restaurante, se miran como sorprendidos.

— Eso no lo esperaba- exclama el pelinegro-

— Yo lo veía venir ¿No viste como estaban ayer de pegados?

— Pero no sé si notaste que cuando ella se fue a sentar no dejaba de mirar a Sasuke… y se le notaban los celos.

— ¿De verdad? Hinata… ¿No será que…?

— Hay Temari, la verdad no lo sé, tú la conoces mejor.

— ¡Pero Shikamaru! Ella según estaba enamorada de Naruto.

— Creo que sería mejor así.

Sentenció el chico mientras ambos se escondían tras un pilar para poder observar bien a los delincuentes.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Ayer lo vi con Karin…

— ¿Y esa quién es?

— La ex novia de Sasuke, estuvo con ella bastante tiempo, se conocieron en la prepa, pero cuando ambos se vinieron a estudiar aquí, terminaron. Jamás me contó detalles.

— ¡Mira! ¡Mira! Ya salen.

Pasan de las doce de la noche, y él escucha mucho movimiento fuera de su habitación. No había dormido por estar esperando que llegara, y cuando escucho… ¿gemidos? Si, esos eran gemidos.

Cuando abrió la puerta, provocando hacer más ruido del necesario, ella estaba recargada contra la pared al lado de su cuarto, y el rubio besaba su delicado cuello, cuando escucharon el ruido ambos voltearon.

— No me gusta interrumpirlos, pero son las doce, mañana tenemos clases y ustedes no me dejan dormir.

La chica se sonrojó, el rubio le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios y se disculpó con Sasuke, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Él no le dirigió la mirada a la chica y se encerró en su cuarto.

— Mejor hubiera terminado la noche con Karin.

Bufó el pelinegro ya en su cama, recordando nuevamente la noche anterior.

_Se les había adelantado a sus amigos, y había entrado a su cuarto con la pelirroja, le había recorrido el cuello con la lengua y ella dejaba salir pequeños gemidos ahogados, ya le había quitado la blusa que vagaba por el suelo. _

_Cuando escucho la puerta de la entrada, por un momento no le tomo importancia, y seguía con su trabajo en los senos de la chica que tenía encima de él._

_La puerta del cuarto de Hinata hizo un sonido sordo, fuerte, como cuando…está molesta. Sus manos se detuvieron, ¿y si ella había sentido celos? Tal vez, esa chica Hyuuga y él, podían tener algo…_

— _perdón Karin, no vine a esta casa a hacer esto… ¿podemos parar?_

_Ella lo miró con extrañeza, y suspiro se levantó de su cuerpo y se vistió, para salir de la casa, no sin antes recalcarle al Uchiha._

— _No creas que por esto me rindo. Una vez te perdí, no lo haré dos veces._

A la mañana siguiente el despertador sonó como era su costumbre 5:50am se levantó con pesadez y entró al baño, se desvistió aún con la mente en blanco, se metió a la regadera, y cuando iba a abrir las llaves del agua, no toco metal, sino piel.

— Hinata… ¿Acaso quieres que nos bañemos juntos?

La chica seguía sin reaccionar muy bien, cuando el hombre abrió las llaves dejando caer sobre su cuerpo desnudo el agua fría.

Al darse cuenta que los dos estaban desnudos, la chica enrojeció. Y salió apurada gritando cosas innombrables.

Él en cambio se había quedado petrificado por la imagen tan perfecta de la desnudez de Hinata.

Ya camino a la universidad ella por fin habla. No le mira a los ojos, pues no puede soportar el hecho de que alguien la viera desnuda.

— Por favor Sasuke-kun, ponle seguro a la puerta.

— No, puedo morir ahí dentro y tu ni podrás abrir.

— ¿De qué va a morir alguien en la bañera? ¡Por dios!

— A mi casi me pasa, todo se soluciona con que toques.

Ella sigue sin mirarle, cuando llegan a las puertas de la universidad, ambos se asombran al ver a la pelirroja.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

Grita la chica arrojándose a los brazos del pelinegro, la Hyuuga pasa de largo, como si no lo conociera. En su salón de clases otra chica con el mismo color de cabello trata de hacer razonar a su amiga.

— Vamos Hinata, es simple.

— No lo es Karui-san, me molesta de sobremanera verlo con ella…

— Se llaman celos…

— ¿Celos? ¿Pero por qué?

— Hay Hina-san, obviamente, te gusta el Uchiha.

— Calla Karui-san, ese apellido es imán de mujeres.

— Y también es tu imán.

La cara de Hinata se colora, y comienza a negar con la cabeza.

— Claro que te gusta y mucho. Por cierto ¿entonces lo de Naruto fue un simple desliz?

— Nada más, ni nada menos. Agradezco que Sasuke interrumpiera. No sé hasta donde era capaz de llegar con él.

— Es un alivio… digo, por ti.

— ¿Te gusta Naruto-kun?

La cara de Karui se vuelve de la misma tonalidad que su cabello. La Hyuuga sonríe.

— ¿Entonces, a mí me gusta Uchiha Sasuke?

— ¿Tú que crees?

Ella da un suspiro, tal vez las cosas eran así, tal vez verdaderamente el sereno y quieto Sasuke, le atraía incluso más que el rubio. De pronto alguien irrumpe en su aula, es Karin que busca con la mirada a Sasuke, y Hinata lo nota de inmediato. Aprieta un papel entre las manos y se muerde los labios.

—Te encanta – ríe Karui y a la azabache no le parece agradable.

Como su búsqueda fue infructuosa la pelirroja se aleja de la clase de Hinata.

Ya han salido de clases, y ella va sola, casi parece que huyera de alguien, pero ese alguien la encuentra. Y como la Hyuuga no responde al llamado del pelinegro este tiene que correr y alcanzarla para plantarse frente a ella.

— ¡Hinata! Por Dios, estoy llamándote desde hace rato ¿Qué no me oías?

— No, lo siento Sasuke-kun.

La chica se sonrojó un poco al tenerlo de frente a penas después de aclararse sus sentimientos ella misma.

— Hinata, me tengo que ir a trabajar, pero necesito pedirte un enorme, enorme favor.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

— Necesito que no hagas planes el fin de semana.

¿Una cita? Pensó Hinata.

— Tengo que ir a ver a mis papás… y necesito que me acompañes… y que te hagas pasar por mi novia. Necesito demostrarle a mi familia que estoy madurando. Y sin una novia no me van a creer.

La cara de la chica se desfiguró.

— Que te acompañe tu amiga Karin.

Dijo despechada la ojiperla, y él hizo una mueca.

— Ella fue mi novia, mis padres la conocen y créeme la odian. Además es tu obligación ir.

— ¿Qué?

— No has cumplido tu parte del trato con alejar a Sakura, es más incluso le has permitido entrar en el departamento así que con esto me pagas. Qué bueno es hacer tratos contigo.

Dicho lo anterior, el Uchiha no dio tiempo de responder a la chica y se alejó en dirección a su trabajo.

— ¿Acompañar a Sasuke-kun a provincia?... ¿Ser su novia de mentiras?... ¿Qué?

./

./

./

./

./

./

./

./

./

./

./

./

Jajajaja me dio mucha risa mi capítulo, es raro porque yo lo escribí pero bueno. Otra cosa que quiero recalcar es que Karui aunque actualmente es la esposa de Chouji cuando escribí este fanfic recién había aparecido en el manga. ¡Vamos! ¿Quién imaginó que se quedaba con el gordito? xD

La semana pasada estuve completamente desconectada por un viaje escolar a la ruta dominica, y este fin me puse a redactar los capítulos. Realmente no sabía cuales actualizar primero –ya que este mes que se me viene encima estará muy pesado – y llegué a la conclusión de que los fanfics que tuvieran más reviews cada capítulo serían prioridad para actualizaciones, esto porque entiendo que son los más solicitados y por tanto recibo más soporte en ellos. Hasta el momento la lista va así:

*Mi chica ideal bajo el mismo techo

* Antítesis de amor

* Estúpidos Shojo

* Problemas en la alde…¡¿Preparatoria Konoha?!

*Fuera de la Ley: Te protegeré.

¡Así que no se vayan sin dejar review en el que más les guste!

Y los demás apenas y recibe reviews por lo que serán actualizados cuando tenga más tiempo. Gracias por su apoyo y sus mensajes. No olviden que pueden presionarme (cofcofcof) o estar pendiente de las actualizaciones en mi fanpage: LittleNinna pronto en mi blog habrá un maxipost crítica a Naruto y después del 23 una entrada dedicada a lo que me gustó y no me gustó de The Last.

Y si gustan apoyarme dando like a la familia Uzumaki y a la tienda en este link: . ?fbid=1665477653686679&amp;set=p.1665477653686679&amp;type=1&amp;theater

Los amaría, también pueden dejarme ahí como contestación un comentario de qué fic les gusta más para tomar en cuenta su apoyo, es un concurso y quiero esa cámara –w-


	6. Chapter 6

Vergüenza mil, ya tiene mucho rato sin actualización y no solo eso sino que dije que en SEMANAS acabaríamos! Que pena. Pero bueno más vale tarde que nunca Pueden seguirme en mi página de Facebook LittleNinnaBear hablo de anime y manga en general. Y por ahí también publico las actualizaciones de todos mis fics. ¡Gracias!

**CAPITULO 6 **

Mientras la chica se acomoda en el asiento, él intenta dormir. Pero ella a cada rato le despierta con sus preguntas. Sasuke no puede disfrutar como quiere el camino por la carretera.

— Entonces repíteme. El nombre de tu madre es Mikoto. El de tu padre es Fugaku. El de tu hermano es Itachi.

— Tranquilízate Hinata, estas en lo correcto.

— ¿Tranquilizarme? Voy a conocer a tus padres. Y según ellos tú y yo llevamos más de medio año juntos. Al menos los datos más mínimos me tengo que saber.

— No creo que te hagan un interrogatorio de dos horas Hinata. Mejor disfruta el viaje, el paisaje es hermoso.

La Hyuuga suspiró con pesadez. Pero alzó la vista y se quedó absorta en las praderas llenas de árboles.

— Sasuke-kun…— Ella giró el rostro para verlo, pero él parecía ya haberse quedado dormido. — Estas semanas a tu lado no han sido tan fáciles.

_La casa se encuentra sola, no hay ni una luz prendida, y cuando él regresa a descansar no escucha ni el más mínimo ruido._

_Se acerca a la habitación de ella y no encuentra a nadie. Espera un poco más antes de llamarle por teléfono, y entonces la puerta se abre._

— _¡Hinata! ¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que algo te había pasado._

— _Fui a mis clases de spinning._

_Ella ingresó al baño a lavarse el rostro._

— _¿Y por qué no me lo dices? Te pudo pasar algo y yo ni enterado._

— _Perdón… pero no sabía que tenía que decirte a donde voy, ni a qué hora, ni nada._

— _No soy tu padre, está bien si no quieres hacerlo. Yo por mi parte te mantengo informado de lo que hago._

— _Nunca te lo pedí. _

_Hinata sale del baño y se encamina a su cuarto._

— _Lo hago por que quiero. Por cierto quedé de salir con Karin mañana en la noche, así que no prepares la cena para mí._

— _Pues que te vaya bien._

_Dicho bicho cerró la puerta de un golpe. A la mañana siguiente él la incito para almorzar unas tortas, pero ella se negó rotundamente._

— _¿Sabes cuánto pan tienen esas cosas?_

— _Sí… una tapa y una base, no más ¿Por qué?_

— _Tú no entiendes._

— _¡No empieces Hinata! Tú no estás gorda._

— _Sí lo estoy, no trates de animarme._

— _Hablo muy enserio. Eres muy bella así nada más. No tienes por qué obsesionarte con tu peso._

_La chica se sonrojó de sombre manera y agachó la mirada._

— _¿Ha…hablas en serio?_

_Él se quedó estático por un segundo, se volteó indiferente._

— _No estas gorda, eso es todo, no te emociones._

_Ella de todas manera sonrió, y como por impulso lo abrazó._

— _¡Hey! Tran…tranquila Hinata._

_La chica se separó instantáneamente, se puso colorada y se dio la media vuelta._

— _De todas maneras, gracias Sasuke-kun. _

_Pasó el rato y cuando ella regresó sola de la escuela y estaba casi dispuesta a preparar la cena, recordó que su compañero no iba a llegar. Sonrió melancólicamente y prefirió pedir una pizza. _

_Se quedó bien dormida en el sillón de la sala, que cuando el pelinegro regresó de su cita con Karin la cargó en sus brazos y la depositó suavemente en su cama, alzó la vista y pegado justo enfrente de su cama un letrero que decía claramente: "Bajaré 4 kg. ¡No importa qué!" _

— _Sí que eres una terca Hinata. Pero aún así…cenas pizza._

_A la mañana siguiente, cuando ella se dirigió a la cocina, vio sobre la mesa un platillo llenó de fruta picada, un jugo de naranja y un yogurt._

_Sasuke por lo mientras se preparaba un sándwich (otra vez)_

— _Ahí está, un desayuno para que logres tu meta sin morir en el camino. Intentaré ayudarte, aunque para mi estas bien así._

_Ella sonrió efusivamente. _

— _Muchas gracias… ¿y…como te fue ayer? _

— _¿Acaso son celos? _

— _Celos? no digas tonterías. Yo solo quería sacar un tema de conversación. _

— _Está bien, pero mejor cambiemos ese tema. Haber dime ¿Por qué tanta insistencia para bajar de peso?_

— _Po…pues… a Naruto-kun, le gustan las niñas delgadas ¿no es así? Sakura-san es muy flaca._

_Él se mostró enfadado, y dejó de masticar su emparedado (si, otra vez) _

— _Ah, pensé que lo hacías por ti. Si ese es el caso, prepárate tú el desayuno dietético. _

_Y se alejó a la bañera._

— _¿Ahora qué dije?_

El chico ríe por lo bajo, y sigue observando a su compañera mirar por el ventanal del autobús. Finge dormir. Ya no tardan en llegar a su hogar.

Ella lo ve dormir, y vuelve a suspirar.

— ¿Cómo rayos me obligó a venir?

_Hinata se había levantado desde muy temprano, ya había preparado el desayuno y se encargaba de limpiar los muebles, el piso, cambiar las camas, las cortinas de la cocina y del baño. Hasta que Sasuke salió de su habitación._

— _Mujer, se supone que hoy me toca hacer la limpieza a mí._

— _La semana pasada te dejé sin desayunar, aunque sea me compenso así._

— _Hinata, se supone que nuestro camión sale en dos horas. Mejor apresúrate._

— _¿Cuál camión? ¿De qué hablas?_

— _¡No me digas! ¿Se te olvido que hoy vamos a ir a ver a mis padres?_

— _¡Cierto! Pero nunca acepté ir._

— _Tú parte del trato…_

— _¡Tú tampoco has cumplido la tuya!_

— _Claro que sí, de no ser porque llegué a vivir aquí, jamás te hubieras acercado a Naruto, y mira que se acercaron muy bien…_

_Inquirió en un tono molesto el pelinegro, que la chica prefirió no comenzar una discusión, porque cada que se mencionaba a Naruto, Sasuke actuaba de manera muy extraña._

— _E-está bien, voy a empacar, anda termina de barrer._

_Hinata le entregó la escoba a Sasuke y este solo dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa._

Ahora están en las afueras de la ciudad. Caminan bajo el sol de verano. Aunque como ya falta poco para el otoño, sopla un frio viento.

Cuando Sasuke se detiene, Hinata mira asombrada la casa, una enorme construcción de corte antiguo. Aquello parecía más un templo que una residencia.

— ¿lista Hinata? Haber, repasemos…

— Naciste aquí en esta misma casa, tienes una relación fraterna con Itachi. Tu madre es dulce y cariñosa en cambio tu padre es osco y seco, pero buen hombre.

Siempre te han dicho "Sasu-kun" de cariño. Somos novios desde hace 6 meses y cumplimos cada 25… este… ¿Ya?

— perfectamente bien aprendido.

Sasu-kun toca a la puerta, y de inmediato son recibidos por una mujer de cabello largo color negro.

— Mikoto-san, mucho gusto.

Hinata de inmediato reconoce a la madre de Sasuke, y esta abraza a su hijo, cuando mira a la chica sonríe de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Es preciosa hijo! Y bastante educada, por fin has hecho un gran trabajo.

La madre del susodicho se abalanza contra la ojiperla, quien se ruboriza por el contacto.

— Vamos pasa, siéntete como en tu casa Hina-chan.

"¿Hina-chan? Es muy distinta a su hijo" Piensa Hinata mientras es conducida al interior de la casa, donde el hermano psicópata también la abraza con efusividad.

— ¡Cuñadita! Es un placer volver a tenerte cerca, hueles delicioso…

— Quítate Itachi...

Sasuke aparta a su hermano con un golpe, y el mayor sonríe con diablura.

— Es genial que ya conozcas a Hina-chan, yo apenas tengo el gusto- exclamó Mikoto haciendo un puchero.

— Se supone que deberían hablar de mí, que soy su hijo y viene a verlos

Espetó molesto Sasuke.

— No seas grosero, una dama que no creo que la merezcas ha venido a nuestra casa, sé más atento.

El que interrumpió fue la cabeza de la familia.

— Fugaku-san… mucho gusto.

La Hyuuga le dio la mano y el mayor la estrecho con una sonrisa, mientras los demás se quedaban extrañados.

— ¡Que feliz debes ser Sasuke! ¡Padre te ha dado la bendición para casarte!

Gritó eufórico Itachi.

— ¿Casarme? ¡Estás loco hombre! Apenas estamos pensando comenzar a vivir juntos.

— ¿Vivir juntos? ¡Mi Sasuke está creciendo! – gritó madre.

Hinata solo agachó la mirada y se sonrojó.

— Ya dejen en paz a la jovencita, andén, vamos a comer. La mesa ya está servida.

Las palabras de Fugaku siempre parecían más órdenes que recomendaciones por lo que todos se arrimaron a la mesa, donde Mikoto ya había hecho un festín.

Comieron amenamente, y las conversaciones acerca de la parejita ideal no pudieron reprimirse.

— Y bueno, cuéntanos Hina-chan ¿Cómo conociste a mi hijo?

— Fue un encuentro casual señora…

— Pues vamos ¡cuéntanos!

La Hyuuga se sonrojó y bajó la mirada mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos. Sasuke miró alerta a la chica "maldición, no le dije que a mis padres les conté como nos conocimos. Si ella se inventa algo nos van a descubrir"

— Fue un día común, creo que fue miércoles, yo recién llegaba a vivir a unos departamentos ubicados no muy lejos de mi universidad. Nos instalamos precariamente en el apartamento con el numero "321" y mi prima política y yo salimos a turistear, más tarde teníamos que ir a la universidad. Ella llevaba un semestre estudiando ahí y me explicó cómo hacer el papeleo para inscribirme, pero ella se fue con un amigo de la universidad dejándome sola.

No…no les miento, escuché un fuerte gritó detrás de mí. Una chica estaba persiguiendo a un tipo. Y al momento varias otras se acercaron.

"Sasuke-kun, ¡Sasuke-kun!" era tal el escándalo que me atreví a curiosear. Cuando vi a su hijo. Estaba con cara de pocos amigos escapando de aquella manada de chicas. Él me sonrió a medias, y entendí de inmediato que su hijo… era un play boy.

— ¿Enserio? Sí que eres popular como tú hermano en los buenos tiempos – dijo Itachi entre risas y el menor sol soltó una queja-

— Cuando regresé, mi prima se había ido a saber a dónde, y aún no tenía las llaves del departamento por lo que andaba "de turista" entre los pasillos de mi piso.

Cuando pasé junto a uno de tantos, la puerta se abalanzó contra mí, y por poco y me golpea de no ser porque Sasuke-kun metió sus manos. El departamento era de una chica llamada Sakura, cuando la chica miro al pelinegro comenzó a gritar como todas las demás.

Fue entonces que reaccioné, porque soy muy torpe y les juró que tenía aun los ojos cerrados por la impresión, cuando voltee me di cuenta que era el mismo chico acosado de la universidad. "Ten más cuidado tonta, por poco y le pegas a esta chica"

Se alejó y se internó en su departamento silencioso como siempre. "324". Resultamos ser vecinos.

— No lo puedo creer, con razón Sasu-kun comentó que le encantaste por ser tan indiferente con él. Siempre queriendo ser atendido.- exclamó Mikoto entre risas, a lo que Sasuke ruborizó y agacho la mirada.-

— Por cierto entonces ustedes ya… par de pervertidos. – Dijo el hermano mayor entre risas-

— Sasuke… ¿en verdad? Has crecido hijo mío – exclamó su padre con altanería-

— ¡Dejen de hablar de cochinadas! – gritó el menor al notar las mejillas coloradas de su "novia"

— Te aseguro que ni siquiera la ha visto desnuda- sonrió con burla el mayor de los hermanos, Sasuke tenía un gran defecto, no soportaba las burlas. Y menos que minimizaran su persona… o sus capacidades.

— ¡Claro que la he visto desnuda! ¡Un millón de veces!

Todos los ahí presentes callaron, y Hinata se puso como un semáforo.

— ¡Compruébalo! – Gritó Itachi-

La Hyuuga negó repetidas veces con su cabeza. Y su madre rio.

— Tiene un bonito lunar en su nalga derecha… casi tiene forma de corazón.

La ojiperla se quedó en shock.

— No tienes manera de comprobarlo.

— ¡Claro que sí! Yo puedo revisarla- grito Mikoto ante la sorpresa de Hinata, a quien jaló a fuerza bruta hacia al baño. Todos se miraron anonados y de pronto un grito salió del baño. La madre de los chicos regreso completamente emocionada.

— Ese es mi hijo- suspiró el Uchiha líder.

— Por cierto Hijo, Hinata tiene muy buen cuerpo, que bonitos hijos van a tener.

Y así, de la nada, una persona cayó en el suelo, justo frente a toda la familia pelinegra.

— Supongo que no soportó la presión.

Durmieron en el mismo cuarto, en la misma cama. No era la primera vez, y aunque la chica no recobro la razón en toda la noche el pelinegro no dejaba de abrazarla, y admirarla.

Después del desayuno las dos mujeres lavan los trastes mientras Fugaku limpia la mesa. Itachi y Sasuke han subido a la habitación del mayor.

— No comentes nada Itachi…

— No me pidas imposibles, soy el único que sabe que Padre jamás te retiró su apoyo económico, y que todo fue una treta para irte a vivir con la chica.

— ¡Cállate! Si se entera estoy frito. Además ya no eres el único. Naruto también lo sabe.

_El hiperactivo rubio no deja de mirar a su amigo con cierta incredulidad en su rostro. _

— _entonces, tú quieres que me aleje de Hinata… porque estas… ¿enamorado? _

— _ya dobe, no me molestes con eso. Te pido un favor en toda mi vida. Déjame intentar las cosas con ella. _

— _no se diga más. Además lo de la otra noche fue un simple exceso de copas. No hubo más. Además si mi amigo está enamorado lo mínimo que puedo hacer es concederle el chance._

El Uchiha mayor ríe estrepitosamente.

— Qué lindo es el amor pequeño hermanito. Lástima que ella quiera con Naruto.

Mientras Hinata platica con su "suegra"

— No puedo creer todas las cosas que me has dicho de mi hijo. Él es una persona tan distinta contigo. ¡Jamás lo vemos reír así como tú dices!

— ¿En serio? Además… esa manía de jamás cerrar el baño…

— Ah, eso… fue un accidente de pequeño… una vez casi lo violan… o bueno eso dice él. Su profesor Kakashi se estaba bañando y el otro todo somnoliento entró a ducharse. Hasta la fecha dice que lo intentó violar.

— AH…

Más tarde ambos se despiden de la familia.

— No olvides venir más seguido.- recalca su madre y ellos asienten.

Cada paso que dan, el chico pelinegro choca con algo, tropieza e incluso intenta hacer bromas…

— mamá mamá, en la escuela me dicen gata… "¿pues qué esperabas KItty? Jaja ¿no es gracioso?

La azabache lo mira asustada, parecía que Sasuke se estaba volviendo loco… o tal vez…

— ¿Por qué haces todas esas payasadas Sasuke-kun?

Él no la mira, sigue caminando diciendo incoherencias e incluso se le sale un "dattebayo" la palabra predilecta de Naruto. Ella abre los ojos de par en par. Detiene al chico a la mitad del camino. No se escucha más que el sonido del viento golpear los árboles.

— ¿Estas intentando ser como Naruto-kun?

— Él te gusta ¿no es así?

Él la mira fijamente, sus ojos negros penetran más allá de las pupilas perla de ella.

— Eso significa… que ¿intentas gustarme?

Él sonríe.

— Claro que eso intento.

CONTINUARA~


	7. Capítulo 7

La chica sigue con la luz encendida. Pasan de las 11 de la noche y Sasuke no puede conciliar el sueño.

— ¡Quién deja un trabajo así! ¡Locos!

El grito de la Hyuuga exaspera al chico, quien se levanta del sillón donde mira la televisión. Se planta frente a la puerta.

— ¡Vamos Hinata! Abre esa puerta.

La peliazul obedece, y el pelinegro suspira con preocupación al ver las ojeras de la chica, la piel más pálida y sus ojos perdidos.

— anda, te pienso ayudar.

Empuja a la joven y se mete por la fuerza a la habitación.

— Y un abogado ¿Qué sabe de diseño?

— Más de lo que crees.

Ambos se sientan en el escritorio de la chica y codo a codo comienzan a trabajar con el pendiente de la Hyuuga.

Cuando amanece, los dos duermen sobre el escritorio, él despierta antes y mira los cabellos azabaches de la chica esparcidos por el mueble, se sonríe.

— Voy a bañarme Hinata, y como de costumbre no pondré el seguro.

Ella abre los ojos, aun somnolienta y esboza una ligera sonrisa.

— Tranquilo, yo no voy a violarte.

El chico grita molesto, diciendo mil cosas de su "chismosa madre"

— Como sea, Kakashi…ese pervertido estaba bañándose… yo no lo sabía.

Ella solo volvió a sonreír.

— Además… ¿segura que no me quieres violar?

Hinata se levantó de inmediato y corrió hacia el baño… pero cerró la puerta delante de las narices del pelinegro.

— Las mujeres nos tardamos más…

— Y yo que me estaba ilusionando…tramposa.

Llegaron a la universidad como de costumbre, al entrar a la división de salones la peliazul se despidió de Sasuke, no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, él reacciono extrañado, pero solo respondió con una sonrisa.

— Bueno, ten buen día Hinata.

Ambos entraron a sus respectivos salones. No habían pasado ni dos clases cuando un rubio entró al salón como alma que lleva el diablo.

— ¡Hinata! Karin… Karin…

— ¡Habla por Dios!- espetó la compañera de banco de la Hyuuga, Karui.

— No hablo contigo ¡por Dios! Karin esta allá abajo haciéndole una escenita de celos a Sasuke.

Las dos mujeres se miraron asombradas.

— Soy la novia de Sasuke, no su guardaespaldas.

Ahora quienes se encontraban shokeados fueron la pelirroja y el rubio.

— ¡Vamos Hinata! Por lo menos a ver.

Karui arrastró a su amiga fuera del salón y los tres miraron por el barandal. Efectivamente Sasuke se encontraba rodeado por mujeres, y Karin estaba frente a él con una mirada retadora.

— ¡Vamos habla! ¿Quién es tu novia? No creas que me trago todo el cuentito ese, sé perfectamente que solo quieres deshacerte de mí.

— Karin por Dios, deja de decir tonterías. Te digo la verdad tengo novia, y sí… estas siendo un estorbo, vete antes de que tenga problemas.

— ¡No! ¿Quién de ustedes es la "novia de Uchiha Sasuke"?

La pelirroja miró a todas las ahí presentes que solo murmuraban cosas incoherentes.

— ¡Karin por favor! Ella no tiene por qué venir aquí a perder el tiempo. Para encargarme de ti estoy yo aquí.

Sasuke clavó sus ojos negros en los rojos de la chica, pero esta no se inmuto.

— ¡Vamos! ¿Quién esa la susodicha novia?

— Anda Hinata, te llaman- dijo el rubio codeando a la azabache-

— Está bien, para allá voy.

Ni Naruto ni Karui esperaban eso, pues la ojiperla bajó las escaleras y se plantó a pocos centímetros de la chica. Sasuke las observó sorprendido a unos metros considerables.

— Yo soy la novia de Sasuke.

Nuevamente se escucharon murmullos sordos, y la cara de Karin se llenó de estupor, pero al barrer con sus ojos a Hinata una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en sus labios.

— ¿Quieres que me crea que tú eres la novia de este?

— Es mi novia, se llama Hinata… ¿Contenta?

Ahora si la pelirroja se molestó, la cara se le coloró como su cabello y en un movimiento veloz que ni la Hyuuga pudo con la velocidad de la chica, tomó sus azabaches cabellos y comenzó a tirar con fuerza, parecía un demonio.

Antes de que Karui o Naruto bajaran o Sasuke lograra acercarse, el sonido de una cachetada retumbó en la universidad, la pelirroja se echó hacia atrás asombrada.

— ¿Y tú quien te crees para atacarla? ¿Acaso la conoces? ¡Ella es mucho mejor que tú! No la molestes… zorra.

La voz de la chica sorprendió a todos, Hinata alzó la mirada, sabía a la perfección a quien pertenecía la voz, pero de verdad lo dudaba. Sakura estaba roja del coraje, y no dejaba de mirar a la pelirroja con prepotencia y arrogancia. Karin la barrió mientras tocaba su mejilla adolorida.

— ¿No eres tú la loca del club de fans? Haruno Sakura.

— Eso ya no importa, anda, lárgate de aquí o te saco yo a patadas.

Karin obedeció sin dejar de mirar feo a la "usurpadora"

— Muchas gracias Sakura-san.

— No te preocupes Hinata-san… tú me caes mucho mejor que esa.

Todos se dispersaron pronto, pues no tardaban en llegar las autoridades de la escuela. Cuando Hinata entró a su salón el rubio ya se había marchado "para hablar con Sakura"

A pesar del desánimo de su amiga Karui, esta aún se mostraba interesada en como ella y el "papi" de la universidad habían comenzado a salir.

— Luego de clases te contaré Karui-san.

La azabache sonrió tímidamente, recordando aun como la declaración de Sasuke los había llevado a algo inevitable.

Sus ojos negros penetraban más allá de las pupilas perla de la chica.

— ¿Y crees que siendo como Naruto me vas a gustar? Tú eres mejor siendo tú que cualquier otro Sasuke-kun.

Él sonrío de lado, al parecer esa chica decía lo que quería oír. Ella era extraña, a veces tímida a veces directa.

— ¿Y eso que significa?

— No lo sé… tú explícame.

La chica se acercó imperiosamente al joven Uchiha quien solo retrocedió unos pasos.

— ¿Te gusto?

— prueba otra pregunta.

Él chasqueó la lengua, lo estaban poniendo a prueba y eso de cierta manera lo alentaba.

Inhaló profundo…

— Que quedé claro que es la primera vez que voy a hacer esto, pero no es porque no pueda…sino que no estoy acostumbrado… Hyuuga Hinata…

Volvió a inhalar profundo como si el aire que requiriese para hablar fuera 1000 veces más que en ocasiones normales.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Ella se sonrojó, era obvio que eso iba a preguntar y ella lo sabía de antemano, pero ese rubor no era algo fácil de evitar.

Decidida a no dejarse intimidar se acercó más al rostro del chico.

— si quiero ser la novia de Uchiha Sasuke…

Sus respiraciones ya no se distinguían.

— entonces…cierra los ojos.

Hinata obedeció, y se dejó conducir por los labios fríos del chico.

Delicadamente mordió el labio inferior de la joven, y ella imitó el movimiento con cierta agresión que le fascino al pelinegro.

Paseo su lengua por sus labios y siguió besándolos, ella se dejó querer… sus labios parecían una droga… que incluso la dejaban sin respirar.

— respira por la nariz tonta.

Él dijo aquello separándose, y riendo ante la inocencia de su novia. Ella solo agacho la mirada colorada, él la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar.

— vamos Hinata, no te vas a arrepentir de aceptarme… te voy a cuidar como la princesa que eres. Ahora Sasuke tiene una mirada de enfado mientras se ve en el gran espejo frente a él.

— No puedo creer que me hayas traído a tus clases de zumba.

La chica peliazul sonríe encantada.

— Es bueno para tu salud, además Sakura-san me recomendó vvenir aquí.

En esa conversación estaban cuando la profesora entro, una rubia de ojos azules con un muy moldeado cuerpo, que al ver a Sasuke emitio un gito.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

Miró a Hinata, quien ya llevaba algunas semanas de alumna y sonrío pícaramente.

— Así que ustedes… ¿son novios?...ah Hinata-san, Sasuke-kun fue compañero de la prepa… además era la líder de su club de fans.

Hinata los miró sorprendida.

— que bien que hayas venido a una de mis clases, hoy los haré sufrir… ¡vamos chicas!

La rubia se refería a dos compañeras más, una de cabello corto color café y sus ojos en la misma tonalidad y a una chica más grande en edad, con el cabello negro pegado a su cuero cabelludo y sus ojos rosas.

Regresaron a casa completamente sudados. Pero él no podía apartar su mirada de las caderas de su novia… verla moverse tan sensual… le había hecho prestar atención al voluptuoso cuerpo de la chica. Pero ella no le prestó atención y prefirió irse a bañar, mientras él… como la buena ama de casa preparaba la cena.

La mitad de semana pronto llegó, un jueves como cualquier otro. Hinata y Sasuke venían caminando tomados de la mano para llegar a la Universidad. Cada quien partió a su salón como "buenos" alumnos.

Estando en clase con la profesora Kurenai, el celular de Hinata comenzó a sonar, cuando leyó el mensaje que le habían enviado se levantó histérica golpeando su pupitre con las palmas.

— ¿sucede algo malo Hinata?

La profesora de cabellos oscuros y ojos rojos la miro extrañamente.

— ¿p-puedo salir un momento sensei?

— está bien… un momento solamente.

Y sin decir agua va la Hyuuga salió disparada.

Sasuke suspira con resignación.

— ¿pero cuál es el problema con que tu primo venga esta tarde?

— ¿Cómo le voy a explicar que ya vivó junto a mi novio de…5 días?

— Puedes decir que estas muy enamorada- río el rubio de Naruto quien se había salido del salón… como si aquello fuera un problema para él, solo para inmiscuirse en la discusión.

— ¡cállate dobe!

El Uchiha lo golpeó en la cabeza y Naruto ya iba a responder a las agresiones cuando Killer Bee salió a su encuentro

— Vuelvan a clases que soy un profesor de mal carácter…

— Ya va con sus intentos de rima…

Naruto entró corriendo al aula antes de que el rubio profesor lo golpeara. Hinata también tuvo que volver a su aula aun con la preocupación a flor de piel.

Ese día Sasuke no fue a trabajar por meter todas sus cosas en cajas debajo de la cama, claro con la ayuda de Hinata, todo para que Neji no encontrara nada sospechoso.

— según esto tu primo Neji llega en tantito más de media hora ¿no?

Ella asintió.

— Está bien, voy a sacar un libro para entretenerme fuera en lo que él se marcha.

Pero antes de ir por su libro, el pelinegro la besa… de manera distinta, muerde sus labios con agresividad, y ella suelta un leve quejido. Pasa la lengua por sus labios, y con ella fuerza las encías de la joven, que por fin entiende y abre la boca para dejar pasarla, parecía una guerra de lenguas que se entrelazaban y se separaban constantemente.

Sasuke tomo de la cintura a la chica y la tumbo en la cama, ella no opuso resistencia y es que la lengua del chico y sus caricias sobre su abdomen le estaban encantando. Pronto la mano del chico paso a sus senos, donde con delicadeza los masajeo por encima de la ropa. Mientras su lengua tomaba un ritmo acelerado, entrando y saliendo de la cavidad bucal de Hinata. Cuando…

El timbre sonó.

Hinata se levantó de sopetón. Empujo a Sasuke y comenzó a alterarse.

— ¡debió llegar antes! ¡Vamos Sasuke-kun escóndete!

— ¿y dónde quieres que me meta? ¿En el armario? – dijo sarcástico-

— ¡perfecto ahí!

Y si, ahí lo metió apretujado y doblado. Corrió a abrir la puerta y su primo, casi hermano ya se impacientaba.

— llegue un poco antes, lo siento. Además disculpa, desde que TenTen dejó de vivir aquí y se fue cerca de nuestra casa pues… no había venido a verte… perdón Hinata.

— No te preocupes Neji-nisan.

El chico se paseó por el departamento, y cuando entro a la habitación que alguna vez había sido de su novia se sentó en la cama y miró a Hinata con una pícara sonrisa.

— si vives con un chico no tienes por qué ocultármelo. Soy casi tu hermano.

— ¿pero por qué piensas eso?

— por el bóxer a tus pies.

La Hyuuga se agachó inmediatamente, asustada por que Sasuke hubiese tirado una de sus prendas íntimas.

Pero no, nada había en el suelo.

— se acaba de delatar…

Ella se sonrojo. Era cierto, y él le indico que se sentara a su lado. Cuando así lo hizo él inhalo con dificultad.

— por lo que soy el mayor… es mi obligación hablarte de esto… tu sexualidad… veras… tu estas creciendo y te darás cuenta que tu cuerpo cambia conforme los años pasan…

"esto no me puede estar pasando"Pasaron cinco horas. Neji por fin salía de la casa y Hinata azotaba la puerta exasperada, mientras corría a sacar al Uchiha del apretado espacio.

Ahí estaba Sasuke, completamente entumido y adolorido.

— No puedo creer que a tus 21 años te esté contando esas cosas…

Y no paraba de reírse de su pobre novia.

Ella le saco la lengua y se alejó a su habitación. Dejando solo a Sasuke y con la esperanza de una noche apasionada muy enterrada entre las cajas con sus cosas, que ahora tenía que volver a acomodar solo.

Al día siguiente caminaban hacia su escuela nuevamente acaramelados.

Cuando en la puerta se dieron cuenta de la presencia de un pelirrojo que esperaba con impaciencia.

— Gaara ¿pero qué haces aquí?

— Naruto me dijo que querías verme…

— yo jamás dije eso…ese dobe…ah, mira Gaara ella es mi novia, Hyuuga Hinata.

— ya la conozco Sasuke, creí habértelo comentado.

— pero ahora es mi novia, me toca presentarla ¿no?

— Dios mío… ¿te dieron Toloache? ¿Te hicieron un amarre?

La ojiperla río pero el pelinegro lo miro seriamente.

— cuando tú tengas novia hablamos.

— Bueno, fue bueno verte Gaara-sama, tengo clases, con permiso.

Hinata se adelantó a su salón y el pelirrojo miro fijamente a su amigo.

— Está bien, nos saltaremos las clases para ir a platicar… pero voy por Naruto.

En un café alejado un tanto de sus respectivas escuelas los tres mosqueteros conversan con ánimo.

— ¿y entonces las cosas van bien con la Hyuuga verdad?

— pues parecemos marido y mujer… vivir juntos es una experiencia fuera de serie para comenzar un noviazgo.

— Y no han tenido nada de sexo- añadió el rubio-

— Pues no… pero quien sabe…

— ¿Hinata será virgen?- preguntó de pronto Naruto-

— No lo sé… muy buena pregunta… ¿será? –Repitió Sasuke-

— ¿Y que si es virgen o no?- preguntó Gaara-

— ¿Apoco tú no quieres tener una novia que lo sea Gaara?- espetó Naruto-

— Quiero una novia que me quiera por ser como soy. Que me consienta, que me apapache y que me apoye.

El rubio y el pelinegro se quedaron estáticos con la mirada perdida.

— Hablo en serio…

— Es que es imposible de creer… además ¿Cómo vas a conseguir novia tú? —

Preguntó Naruto bromeando.

— Si este emo de aquí, y el rarito de Sai lo hicieron ¿Por qué yo no?

— tienes razón… no entiendo que le vio Ino.

Saliendo de su clase de zumba con la profesora Yamanaka Ino, dos pares de ojos esperan a la parejita pelinegra. Cuando estos salen se saludan.

El rubio presenta al inquilino de su casa, un tal Sai. Un tipo de piel ceniza y ojos negros como su cabello.

— Ella es Hinata la novia de Sasuke, y ella es Ino, una compañera de la preparatoria.

— Pero que mujer más bella… es un gusto para mí conocerla.

Las palabras de Sai dejaron a la rubia colorada, río nerviosa.

— Eres muy dulce… ¿quieres salir a tomar un café?

— Encantado…

Y salieron juntos de ahí, ante la mirada insistente de todos.

— Bueno, entonces ya sé. Vamos a salir este sábado en la noche, así puedes conocer alguna bonita chica… a la que no le importe que no muestres emoción alguna… que no sea exigente por tu cara de pocos amigos… que no tenga otra opción más que aceptar tu terrible carácter…

— ya entendió Sasuke.

Aun con la negativa de Gaara, las insistencias de la pareja SasuNaru no se detuvieron hasta que accedió al fin.

Llegó el sábado por la noche y cuando Hinata salió del baño completamente arreglada, Sasuke se volteó del televisor, porque el muy hombre solo se bañó y se vistió.

— ¿Cómo…me veo?

Él no pudo responder, el vestido rojo con un enorme escote en la espalda la hacía ver exquisita, que de no ser porque la puerta sonó algo se hubiera parado entre de sus piernas y muy probablemente hubiera dejado a Gaara solo con el dobe.

Cuando abrió una chica bajita de cabello castaño estaba afuera. Pronto la reconoció como una de sus compañeras de zumba.

— ¡Matsuri-san! Qué bueno que llegas, ya vamos de salida.

Resulto que su salida "privada" se había convertido en toda una fiesta de amigos, Matsuri, Gaara, Naruto, Karui.

Y cuando llegaron al club visualizaron a lo lejos una parejita acaramelada.

— ¡Hinata!... mira quien viene ahí…

— Shikamaru-kun… mi amor… mi sol… mi única pasión, mi melodía y mi risa y mi llanto… ¿Qué más quisiera yo?

Dijo Hinata sonando lo más cursi y dramática posible.

— ¡tú mi dulce ángel! La única luz que alumbra mi tristeza y mi pesar…Temari…

Gritó Sasuke imitando la voz de Shikamaru.

— ¡no amor! No dejes que nos separen… las llamas de nuestro amor no pueden morir aquí.

Volvió a decir Hinata con risas entre cada palabra.

— ¡mi pedacito de cielo! ¡No hay nada en el mundo que nos se…!

Un golpe en la cabeza hizo callar a Sasuke, Shikamaru lo miraba con fastidio.

— para tu información no somos así de cursis.

Espetó Temari molesta.

— Claro que no… vamos cuchurrumin, no les hagas caso mi dulce flor.

El Nara tomo de la mano a su novia y juntos entraron al club.

— Luego dicen que no son cursis- sonrío Sasuke-

Ya dentro del club, Gaara notaba la mirada insistente de la acompañante de Hinata, como esta, ya bajo los efectos del alcohol bailaba con Sasuke la chica debía sentirse sola.

— ¿Qué tal? Soy Sabaku no Gaara…

Ella alzo la mirada, sus ojos cafés brillaban por el contraste de su vestido azul eléctrico. Pero como si el tipo le causara miedo volvió a mirar el suelo.

— soy Matsuri… Amane Matsuri…

Él notó a la chica intranquila, pero bueno, tampoco tenia que hacer.

— ¿bailas?

— no… la verdad no. Hinata-san me trajo aquí para que me divirtiera, pero no soy muy partidaria a venir a estos lugares.

— Yo tampoco, también fui obligado a venir por esos.

Matsuri lo miró con una sonrisa, y él se extrañó de la reacción.

— ¿quieres salir por un café o ir al cine?

Incluso él mismo se sorprendió de sus palabras ¿invitando a una chica a salir? Ya esperaba que lo mandara a volar, cuando la castaña acepto gustosa. Así salieron los dos del club, sin despedirse de nadie.

Mientras tanto Naruto que pedía algo en la barra miraba fastidiado a sus amigos que bailaban sensualmente.

— ¿y por qué no bailas?

La voz de Karui lo saco de su trance.

— ¿Y con quién?

— Pues conmigo idiota.

Naruto alzo una ceja desinteresadamente.

— Soy una mujer, tarado, y para que sepas también bailo muy bien. Claro sobria, borracha me pierdo.

Él río con el comentario de la chica.

— está bien Karui, vamos a bailar.

En la casa solo se escuchan retumbes, Sasuke tiene aprisionada a la chica, no la deja de besar, y con cada segundo que pasa el beso se vuelve más intenso.

Rebotan en la pared a un lado de la puerta del cuarto, de…¡que importa!

Siente como cae a la cama, y como la lengua de su novio se desliza en su delicado cuello, muerde y muy probablemente deje algunas marcas.

Ella gime bajito cuando siente las manos del hombre recorrer su espalda, en busca del cierre del vestido, cuando por fin lo encuentre lo quita de tajo, dejando al descubierto su ropa íntima, un bonito conjunto de color negro, sensual y atrevido.

— Sa…Sasuke-kun…

Los dos están agitados, él la mira, se ve tan inocente y frágil que su primer instinto es el de protegerla, esboza una sonrisa.

— Estoy siendo un tonto Hinata… ¿te dije que tú eres mi princesa no? Entonces te voy a tratar como tal… sé que es tal vez el momento menos apropiado… pero yo te amo.

Ella se ruboriza, y esconde su mirada entre las sabanas.

— te amo… Sasuke-kun…

Él se quita la camisa lentamente y la despoja de toda su ropa, comienza a besar sus senos delicadamente y baja por su abdomen, provocando espasmo en ella.

— Vamos a hacer el amor Hinata.

Se quitó el pantalón, y lentamente pego su cuerpo al de ella, lo movio imitando lo que haría después.

— Eres hermosa.

Unieron sus cuerpos desnudos como símbolo de una pasión, de un amor creciente. Ellos eran uno en aquel momento, en ese movimiento de caderas, en los gemidos ahogados de los dos.

Sus respiraciones entrecortadas, las piernas de ella aferradas a las caderas del chico. Los dos terminan, los dos disfrutan.

Ella se queda dormida en su blanco pecho y él la mira con dulzura.

Pero por su mente no puede dejar de repetir el recuerdo del viernes.

Iba llegando a la universidad de su encuentro con sus amigos, cuando el loco profesor rubio lo ve, se acerca a él.

— gusanito, te está buscando un amiguito.

Él tipo era delgado, de cabello blanco y lentes redondos, se presentó a él mismo como "Kabuto"

Era uno de los trabajadores del buffet de abogados más prestigiosos fuera de la ciudad. "Hebi".

— Tenemos un puesto para ti en cuanto termines la universidad. Tu padre nos dijo que estabas a punto de terminar. Y Orochimaru, el presidente del Bufete está decidido a firmar un contrato contigo. Piénsalo.

— Pero fuera de la ciudad… lejos de aquí… lejos de ti. ¿Podré dejarte ir Hinata?

La mira con dulzura, sus cabellos azabaches tapan su rostro, el cual es besado con ternura por el Uchiha. Una chica en tan poco tiempo ha cautivado a un hombre como él.

— ¿Qué más puedo pedir?


End file.
